


NUEVO DRAGÓN

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, posible futuro después del manga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Zeno y Jae-ha van a la aldea de Ryokuryuu a buscar al recién nacido que se convertirá en el nuevo dragón verde. ¿Podrán cumplir su misión sin contratiempos?





	1. Aldea de Ryokuryuu

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic se podría considerar una secuela de otro de mis fanfics llamado “PRESENTIMIENTO” y también hace alusión a algunas cosas que luego se muestran en mi fanfic “LO INEVITABLE”. Sin embargo creo que también se puede leer perfectamente de forma independiente.

Jae-ha iba dando saltos por el cielo con Zeno subido a su espalda, avanzando determinados hacia su destino. Un nuevo guerrero dragón había nacido en la aldea de Ryokuryuu, y habían decidido, junto a la reina Yona y el resto de los guerreros dragones, que irían a recogerle para que el nuevo dragón se criara en el castillo Hiryuu, donde crecería a salvo del odio de las gentes de su aldea natal.

Jae-ha aterrizó sobre la rama de un árbol, haciendo una breve pausa mientras examinaba con la mirada el terreno que había a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de un denso bosque, con árboles tan grandes y frondosos que apenas se podía ver el suelo.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba —habló el dragón verde soltando un suspiro cansado—. La presencia de mi sucesor es tan débil que no puedo determinar bien dónde está. Sin duda esta vez han hecho un buen trabajo ocultando la aldea.

—No te preocupes, para eso está aquí Zeno —habló el rubio asomándose por encima del hombro de Jae-ha para ver más claramente y otear el bosque con expresión concentrada durante unos segundos—. Zeno cree que la aldea está un poco más al oeste, en dirección a ese árbol tan grande que se ve por ahí —le indicó a la vez que señalaba con el dedo.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó el dragón verde, tratando de sentir lo que su compañero había percibido.

—¿No te fías de Zeno? —se quejó el rubio haciendo un leve puchero infantil.

—Está bien, está bien. Te creo —le respondió Jae-ha con tono cansino—. Gracias, venerable anciano, por iluminar mi camino con su sabiduría, sino estaría completamente perdido —añadió con sorna.

—Oye —se quejó Zeno molesto a la vez que le daba un leve capón en la cabeza.

—Está bien, ya me callo —le concedió el dragón verde divertido. Pero al momento después recuperó la seriedad y volvió a saltar en la dirección que le había indicado su compañero.

La verdad era que, aunque intentara distender el ambiente con bromas, Jae-ha estaba algo asustado por ir a su aldea. Temía lo que se podría encontrar allí. Confiaba en que no hubieran atado ya con cadenas a su sucesor tratándose todavía de un bebé indefenso recién nacido, pero los recuerdos sobre el tiempo que permaneció cautivo se arremolinaban en su mente sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Ciertamente, jamás creyó que fuera a volver a su aldea natal por su propio pie. Si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses atrás, se habría reído abiertamente y lo habría negado. Pero aquí estaba, después de ofrecerse voluntario para ir a buscar a su sucesor. Porque, por mucho que aborreciera y temiera la aldea de Ryokuryuu, no pudo evadir sus responsabilidades encargándole a otro que se ocupara de ésta misión. Además de que también era una deuda que tenía pendiente consigo mismo, volver al lugar donde había sufrido tanto para vencer de una vez a los demonios del pasado. Esa era su misión y de nadie más. Pero todos habían insistido en que no debía ir solo, por lo que pudiera pasar, y por eso Zeno le estaba acompañando, a pesar de que él se hubiera opuesto a ello en un principio. Aunque la verdad era que ahora agradecía tener compañía para distraer su mente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Lo necesitaba más de lo que había creído.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el agarre que Zeno tenía sobre su cuello se apretó, como si hubiera sentido su angustia y quisiera recordarle silenciosamente que estaba allí con él. Jae-ha sonrió levemente a su pesar, agradecido por su cálida presencia.

No sabía por qué precisamente Zeno había insistido tanto en ser él el que le acompañara, a pesar de que los demás también se habían ofrecido. Era cierto que el antiguo dragón amarillo podía percibir con más claridad la presencia de otros dragones y le sería más útil para su cometido, pero Jae-ha tenía el presentimiento de que había habido motivos más personales para su insistente ofrecimiento. Pero él no era nadie para juzgar sus motivos, después de todo él también tenía sus propios demonios que vencer.

—Ryokuryuu, mira eso —le habló Zeno, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El dragón verde aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y se giró para mirar lo que el rubio le señalaba. Se trataba de una leve columna de humo que se perdía en el cielo azul. Su origen no debía estar a mucha distancia de donde se encontraban. Jae-ha volvió a saltar en dirección al humo y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se volvió a detener en la rama de un árbol.

Por fin habían encontrado la aldea, se encontraba muy bien oculta entre los árboles, con pequeñas chozas cubiertas por hiedras que camuflaban muy bien su presencia. Había varios aldeanos andando por ahí, inmersos en sus tareas diarias.

Ahora que estaban tan cerca Jae-ha dudo. ¿De verdad podía hacer esto?

_“¡Vuela lejos! ¡No regreses nunca más aquí, idiota!”_

Jae-ha se estremeció, porque pudo oír el grito de Garou claramente en su mente, e incluso ver su expresión de desesperación llena de lágrimas mientras forcejeaba con los aldeanos para que él pudiera huir. Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso, pero aún así…

—¿Estás bien, Ryokuryuu? —le preguntó Zeno, claramente preocupado, sacando al dragón verde de su aturdimiento.

—Sí. Solo que me resulta más duro de lo que pensaba volver aquí —comenzó Jae-ha, decidiendo ser sincero con su compañero—. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, me siento nuevamente como ese niño pequeño que huyó aterrorizado de aquí, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

—Zeno puede encargarse de todo. Ryokuryuu no tiene por qué acercarte más si no quiere.

—No, tengo que hacerlo yo. Si no hubiera estado seguro de mi decisión no habría venido —habló Jae-ha determinado.

—Claro, tú puedes con ello Ryokuryuu —le animó Zeno, a la vez que le palmeaba levemente la cabeza como si felicitara a un niño pequeño.

Jae-ha se rió levemente ante el comportamiento infantil de su compañero, pero luego se volvió a poner serio y se lanzó con un salto al centro de la aldea. Decidiendo entrar en acción sin rodeos y sin ocultar quién era.

Todos los aldeanos detuvieron sus tareas y se giraron a mirarle con un mudo gesto de sorpresa, aunque luego reaccionaron rápidamente. Las mujeres y los niños se ocultaron en las cabañas y los hombres cogieron sus armas para apuntar con ellas a los recién llegados.

—Vaya, tenemos nuestro propio comité de bienvenida —comentó Zeno, feliz y despreocupado, como si no hubiera más de una docena de flechas apuntando a su cabeza.

—Bienvenido a la aldea de Ryokuryuu, Zeno-kun —murmuró Jae-ha sarcástico mientras un anciano, que reconoció como el líder de la aldea, se abría paso entre los hombres que les amenazaban para quedar frente a ellos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jae-ha —habló en anciano, con gesto serio y severo.

—Sí, afortunadamente —le respondió el dragón verde sarcástico—. Perdona si no digo que os he echado de menos, pero estaría mintiendo.

—Sabía que volverías —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de sus ácidas palabras—. Varios se han llegado a escapar como tú, pero siempre vuelven para hacerse cargo de sus sucesores y pedir perdón por su comportamiento irresponsable.

—Pues siento decepcionarte, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada. Solo desearía haber podido escaparme antes de ésta prisión, y ni por un segundo pienses que he venido con intenciones de quedarme —declaró con tono amenazante—. Solo he venido a por mi sucesor, no podría dejar que a él también le atarais como a un animal durante el resto de su vida. Le cogeré y me marcharé de aquí con él.

—¡Insensato! —espetó el jefe, obviamente cabreado e indignado—. Ni pienses que vamos a dejar que te vayas de aquí esta vez. Así que será mejor que reconsideres tu postura, Jae-ha. O nos obligarás a someterte por la fuerza.

Todos los hombres que les rodeaban dieron un paso al frente y alzaron más sus armas, mostrando con su actitud que estaban dispuestos a cumplir la orden gustosos.

Jae-ha hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ya se había imaginado que las cosas no serían fáciles. Pero desde luego los eventos se estaban desarrollando de la peor manera posible. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—No hay necesidad de ponerse tan violentos —habló Zeno, sacando a Jae-ha de sus pensamientos y recordándole que estaba allí con él, casi lo había olvidado—. Mejor tranquilicémonos y hablemos como personas civilizadas —declaró tranquilamente a la vez que se bajaba con un saltito de la espalda del dragón verde.

—No sé quién es éste intruso que has traído contigo, Jae-ha —habló el anciano, sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirar al rubio—. Pero él tampoco podrá irse de aquí.

—Es cierto, Zeno ni siquiera se ha presentado. Zeno está siendo un grosero, grosero —el tono del rubio seguía siendo infantil y jovial.

—Zeno, espera —intervino Jae-ha, tratando de detener a su compañero, ya que no sabía si sería buena idea que los aldeanos supieran que su acompañante era otro guerrero dragón. Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Zeno es Ouryuu, Ouryuu Zeno. Es un placer conoceros —declaró el rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar inquietos ante sus palabras y Jae-ha suspiró derrotado—. O eso le gustaría decir a Zeno, pero a cada segundo que pasa le parecéis más desagradables —añadió Zeno, esta vez con una actitud más seria y fría.

—Mejor dile a tu acompañante que se calle Jae-ha, si quieres que conserve la cabeza sobre sus hombros —amenazó el jefe de la aldea—. No importará si realmente se trata de Ouryuu o si es el mismísimo rey. Aunque, a mi parecer, es solo un payaso.

—¡Que cruel! ¿Qué debería hacer Zeno? —exclamó el rubio haciendo un exagerado gesto de terror y llevándose las manos a la garganta—. A Zeno no le gusta que le corten la cabeza, eso realmente duele. Zeno preferiría que le cortaran una mano, o un pie.

—¿Ese tipo está loco? —se escuchó que alguien murmuraba entre la multitud, y después se escucharon otros cuantos murmullos similares.

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente y le puso una mano en el hombro a Zeno.

—Zeno-kun, si solo vas a hacer el tonto, mejor cállate. Me gustaría que, por lo menos esta vez, no te desmembraran. No es una visión agradable.

—No es culpa de Zeno, han empezado ellos. Zeno es un buen chico —se quejó el rubio infantilmente.

—Dejaos de tonterías y rendíos de una vez —intervino el anciano, comenzando a hartarse—. No nos obliguéis a someteros por la fuerza, porque no seremos amables.

—Eso no hace falta que lo jures —murmuró Jae-ha con tono sarcástico.

—Pero el anciano tiene razón, lo mejor será ir al grano —comentó Zeno, aun con su tono despreocupado—. Así que entregadnos al pequeño Ryokuryuu y nos marcharemos de aquí sin hacer ruido.

Sus palabras provocaron una nueva ola de murmullos entre los aldeanos, y Jae-ha volvió a suspirar. Desde luego Zeno no tenía remedio.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el anciano a la vez que daba un fuete golpe con su bastón en el suelo, todos le obedecieron—. Parece que aún no sois conscientes de vuestra situación. No estáis en posición de hacer ninguna exigencia. Os tenemos rodeados y es imposible que salgáis con vida de aquí.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —le preguntó Zeno con un tono sarcástico y confiado—. Tal vez podríamos probar eso.

—Deja de provocarles, Zeno-kun —le reprendió Jae-ha, apretando su agarre sobre el hombro del rubio—. Estás complicando las cosas.

—Zeno cree que sois vosotros los que no sois conscientes de vuestra posición —continuó hablando Zeno con tono sabiondo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del dragón verde—. Os enfrentáis a dos guerreros dragones, y ni siquiera sabéis cuál es el poder de Zeno. ¿De verdad creéis que seriamos tan estúpidos como para exponernos tanto si no estuviéramos seguros de poder escapar de aquí ilesos?

Su pregunta generó una nueva horda de susurros, esta vez de preocupación.

—Buen farol, muchacho —le respondió el jefe de la aldea alzando la voz, consiguiendo acallar los murmullos—. Pero, según la leyenda, Ouryuu es un guerrero con un cuerpo robusto incapaz de resultar herido, y tú, por mucho que tengas el pelo rubio, no pareces más que un niño debilucho. ¿De verdad quieres que nos creamos que tú eres Ouryuu? No me hagas reír.

Las burlas y las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar, después de tranquilizarse al oír su razonamiento.

—¡Oh! Estáis hiriendo los sentimientos de Zeno. Zeno tiene un alma sensible, ¿sabéis? —se quejó el rubio infantilmente haciendo un puchero.

—Ya es suficiente Zeno —le volvió a reprender Jae-ha por su actitud, pero Zeno volvió a ignorarle.

—Tal vez Zeno debería haceros una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades —añadió el rubio entusiasmado, como si le acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo.

—Definitivamente no —se negó el dragón verde rotundamente—. Recuerda lo que le prometiste a los demás. No hagas locuras.

—Zeno prometió que no volvería manchado de sangre ni con las ropas rasgadas —señaló tranquilamente a la vez que se remangaba—. Zeno tendrá cuidado y cumplirá su promesa, y los demás no se enterarán de los detalles si Ryokuryuu no dice nada.

—Eres un experto en transgiversar las palabras a tu conveniencia, ¿no? —comentó Jae-ha, soltando un suspiro derrotado—. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. No quiero convertirme en un alfiletero de flechas por tu culpa.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —reiteró Zeno a la vez que sacaba su espada de la vaina.

Todos los aldeanos se tensaron al verle agarrar un arma.

—¿De verdad piensas atacarnos desde esa posición? Antes de que llegues a rozarnos te mataremos con una flecha en la cabeza —le amenazó el líder de la aldea.

—Muy bien. Zeno os pide atención a todos —comenzó el rubio animadamente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un espectáculo en su época de artistas—. Sería más espectacular que Zeno se rebanara la cabeza como dijo el anciano, pero, como eso mancharía mucho y Zeno tiene una promesa que cumplir, Zeno os lo mostrará cortándose una mano —explicó tranquilamente a la vez que ponía el filo de su espada contra una de sus muñecas.

—Es un truco.

—Está loco.

Numerosos comentarios como esos se escucharon a su alrededor. Jae-ha, por su parte, se alejó un paso de su compañero y miró hacia otro lado. Ya había visto a Zeno desmembrarse más veces de las que le habrían gustado, no necesitaba añadir una más a su repertorio.

—¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Zeno, a la vez que afianzaba su agarre sobre su espada.

—No será capaz.

—Es un farol.

—No os dejéis engañar.

Los susurros continuaron, pero ninguno apartó la vista de él. Zeno no volvió a avisar, simplemente se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca con un firme movimiento de la espada.

El rubio apenas hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero todos los demás jadearon impresionados al ver como sangre real comenzaba a emanar a borbotones de su herida hasta el suelo. Su mano colgaba inerte de su muñeca en una posición completamente antinatural. Los aldeanos no salían de su asombro.

—Vaya. Esta espada realmente tiene buen filo —comentó tranquilamente Zeno, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—¿Está loco?

—Va a morir.

—No apartéis la mirada todavía —les advirtió el rubio—. El espectáculo todavía no ha terminado.

Como si hubiese estado esperando sus palabras, la herida comenzó a sanarse en ese momento. Remendándose a un ritmo lento pero constante ante la visión del atónito público. Tras unos segundos ya no quedaba rastro de la herida, salvo la sangre seca sobre su piel.

—La sanación ha sido un poco lenta porque estamos bastante lejos del castillo Hiryuu. Pero así habéis podido verlo mejor, ¿no? —comentó Zeno despreocupadamente en medio del silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

—No puede ser.

—Tiene que ser un truco.

—¿Qué clase de ilusión ha sido esa?

—No es un truco ni una ilusión. Es el poder de Zeno, el poder de Ouryuu —respondió el rubio—. Zeno puede sanarse rápidamente de las heridas, de cualquier herida. ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso? —tras su pregunta hizo una pausa a la vez que alzaba la mano para que todos la vieran, su piel se estaba cubriendo lentamente de escamas doradas ante la atónita mirada de los aldeanos. Al ver que nadie decía nada, siguió hablando con un tono cada vez más tétrico—. Significa que Zeno no puede morir. Ouryuu es inmortal.

Los aldeanos salieron de su estupefacción para entrar en pánico. Comentando entre ellos lo que el rubio les acababa de revelar.

—Zeno, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco? —murmuró Jae-ha, acercándose más al rubio.

—Zeno sabe lo que hace, Ryokuryuu —le respondió seriamente en el mismo tono bajo—. Esto es algo que debe ser hecho. Es más, Zeno debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Así se habría evitado el sufrimiento de muchos Ryokuryuus —al decir esto último sus ojos azules se llenaron de culpa—. A partir de ahora Zeno va a hacer las cosas bien. Confía en Zeno —añadió mirando al dragón verde de reojo, mostrando abiertamente tanto sus remordimientos como su determinación.

Jae-ha se sorprendió ante la intensidad de su mirada. No sabía que el rubio tenía semejantes sentimientos de culpa, nunca los había mostrado. Aunque siempre había sabido que Zeno solo dejaba translucir una parte de sus sentimientos, la mayor parte los mantenía ocultos detrás de una máscara que había desarrollado después de siglos de vida.

La verdad era que Jae-ha nunca había culpado a Zeno por su traumática infancia. Siempre había sido consciente de que el rubio había tenido sus propios demonios con los que lidiar, y le admiraba profundamente por seguir cuerdo después de todo lo que debería haber pasado. Pero estaba claro que Zeno si que había estado sufriendo por ello durante todo este tiempo. Estaba claro que se arrepentía y que estaba buscando su redención, y Jae-ha podía aceptar y comprender eso.

—Está bien. Adelante —le concedió con un leve asentimiento.

Zeno sonrió levemente en agradecimiento a su comprensión.

—¡¿Qué estáis cuchicheando, monstruos?! —espetó el líder de la aldea, tratando de retomar el control—. Porque eso es lo único que sois, un par de aberraciones. Puedo aceptar que este mocoso sea Ouryuu, pero no os dejéis engañar por sus trucos de feria. La inmortalidad no existe. Si le cortamos la cabeza y le arrancamos el corazón morirá como cualquier mortal.

—¿Tan seguro estas? ¿Te gustaría probarlo? —le desafió Zeno seriamente.

La expresión del anciano se llenó de cólera y alzó un brazo. Ante la señal todos los arqueros tensaron más sus armas, listos para disparar cuando ordenara.

—Te gusta tentar a la suerte, ¿no, Ouryuu? Pero hasta aquí has llegado —comenzó a hablar el anciano lleno de enojo—. Necesitamos a Jae-ha vivo, pero a ti no, y le haremos un favor al mundo si le libramos de tu macabra existencia. Reza lo que sepas, infeliz.

—Hace siglos que Zeno no reza a los dioses. Después de todo, nunca han respondido a las plegarias de Zeno.

Los ojos del anciano brillaron de ira.

—Ryokuryuu, salta —le advirtió Zeno al dragón verde justo antes de que el líder de la aldea hiciera la señal para que los arqueros dispararan.

Jae-ha le obedeció en un acto reflejo, sabiendo que Zeno estaría bien por su cuenta. Desde el aire pudo ver como las flechas acribillaban el cuerpo del rubio por todas las direcciones, una incluso se clavó en su cráneo. Jae-ha hizo una mueca de dolor ante la desagradable visión y aterrizó en el suelo, de vuelta al lugar desde el que había despegado, justo a tiempo de atrapar el cuerpo de Zeno para que este no se callera de espaldas al suelo.

—¿Veis lo que os dije? Todo era palabrería, mentiras —declaró el anciano, con una malvada sonrisa satisfecha.

—Zeno no está mintiendo —habló el rubio claramente, a la vez que se arrancaba la flecha que tenía clavada en la cabeza con un movimiento firme y seco, salpicando sangre.

Jae-ha le soltó, al ver que ya podía sostenerse solo, ante la atónita mirada de todos lo que les rodeaban.

Zeno siguió sacándose flechas con solo un leve gesto de dolor, como si solo se estuviera sacando molestas espinas. Mientras tanto las expresiones de los aldeanos fueron pasando de la incredulidad al terror y retrocedieron varios pasos a la vez que recargaban torpemente sus armas.

—Ryokuryuu, ¿puedes sacar las flechas que Zeno tiene en la espalda? Las manos de Zeno no llegan y son molestas —pidió el dragón amarillo tranquilamente.

—Estas hecho un desastre, Zeno-kun —comentó Jae-ha a la vez que hacía lo que le había pedido con una leve mueca de desagrado—. ¿De verdad que esto era necesario? Todos se van a enfadar conmigo por haber permitido que terminaras así.

—Oh, no. El muchacho obligará a Zeno a vestirse como un bárbaro otra vez —exclamó el rubio con una exagerada mueca de terror, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

—Eso haberlo pensado antes de convertirte en un alfiletero humano —señaló el dragón verde comprobando como las escamas doradas habían comenzado a esparcirse por toda la piel del rubio ante la gravedad de sus heridas.

—El regreso de Zeno a sus días de bárbaro está a la vuelta de la esquina —se resignó el rubio suspirando pesadamente.

—¡¿Qué- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?! —exclamo el líder de la aldea, interrumpiendo su charla. La expresión de autoridad que antes portaba el anciano se había transformado en una mueca de terror.

—¿Por qué todos siempre llaman monstruo a Zeno? ¿No podrían ser un poco más imaginativos? —se preguntó el rubio por su parte, con una mueca de fastidio.

—Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora, Zeno-kun —le reprendió levemente Jae-ha a la vez que sacaba la última flecha con un poco más de brusquedad de la necesaria, haciendo que Zeno soltara una leve exclamación de dolor—. Tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas para qué hemos venido?

—Ryokuryuu tiene razón, es hora de que Zeno deje de jugar —le dio la razón a la vez que su expresión despreocupada se transformaba en una seria con aterradora facilidad—. ¿Creéis a Zeno ahora? Zeno no puede morir, y aún no habéis visto lo que Zeno puede hacer con sus escamas—. El rubio se agachó para coger una piedra del suelo y luego la aplastó fácilmente con el puño, haciéndoles una pequeña demostración y provocando que todos soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa y terror—. Zeno también podría aplastaros a vosotros fácilmente. De hecho, no os imagináis las ganas que Zeno tiene de hacer precisamente eso —su mirada se volvió extremadamente cruel y fría, más de lo que Jae-ha jamás había visto, y los aldeanos retrocedieron otro paso aterrorizados—. Si Zeno no lo ha hecho ya es por respeto al Ryokuryuu original, que creó esta aldea. Pero Zeno os aconseja que no tentéis la paciencia de Zeno, ahora mismo es muy frágil. Haceos a un lado y dejad que nos llevemos al pequeño Ryokuryuu, o no podré garantizar vuestra seguridad.

Un denso y frío silencio siguió a sus palabras. Zeno debió tomar eso como un consentimiento, ya que comenzó a andar hacia el frente sin decir nada más, aún con una expresión escalofriantemente seria y una mirada fría y afilada.

Los que estaban en su camino retrocedieron para dejarle pasar, incluso el líder de la aldea lo hizo trastabillando. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Jae-ha disimuló el impacto que le produjo la expresión fría de Zeno y se apresuró en seguir al dragón amarillo sin comentar nada, ya que este parecía tener muy claro hacia donde se dirigía.

Finalmente llegaron al frente de una de las humildes cabañas de la aldea y el rubio se giró hacia el dragón verde y los aldeanos que les habían seguido silenciosamente desde una distancia prudencial.

—El pequeño Ryokuryuu está aquí dentro —le confirmó Zeno, aún con una expresión inescrutable, haciéndose a un lado para que Jae-ha pudiera pasar—. Zeno te esperará fuera.

Jae-ha asintió en agradecimiento, entendiendo que Zeno mantendría a los aldeanos alejados para que él pudiera encargarse sin interferencias del motivo por el que habían llegado hasta allí. Él también sentía la leve pero persistente presencia verde procedente de la cabaña, llamándole.

Jae-ha se armó de valor y entró dentro de la cabaña.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Jae-ha!  
> Para los que no lo sepáis, hoy 4 de mayo es el día que Kusanagi-sensei asignó para el cumpleaños de Jae-ha, así que… ¡Celebrémoslo!  
> Este es un fanfic que comencé a escribir hace más de un año y que he ido continuando esporádicamente en momentos en los que me inspiraba para continuarlo. Ni yo misma sabía hacia dónde iba el fanfic cuando lo empecé ni cuántos capítulos iba a tener, por no hablar de que no quería tener otro fanfic publicado sin saber cuándo lo iba a actualizar, ya tengo varios de esos. Por eso decidí que no lo empezaría a publicar hasta que lo terminara, y luego cuando lo hice pensé en dejarlo para publicarlo en el cumpleaños de Jae-ha, ya que él es el protagonista principal de la historia, así que aquí lo tenéis finalmente.  
> Se que tengo otros fanfics pendientes de actualizar, no me voy a entretener dándoos escusas, simplemente os diré que me ha resultado imposible escribir en las últimas semanas y no puedo prometer nada respecto a actualizaciones de mis otros fanfics inconclusos. Sin embargo, como ya os he dicho, este fanfic ya le tengo completamente escrito desde hace un tiempo, así que no temáis que quede inconcluso. Tendrá cuatro capítulos más otros dos extras, así que en total serán seis. Iré publicando un capítulo nuevo cada jueves hasta terminarlo.  
> Espero que os esté gustando y os adelanto que se vienen varias cosas interesantes en este fanfic, muchos temas que deseaba tocar desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que además de mucho drama también va a haber algo de comedia, sobre todo en los dos últimos capítulos extras. Por cierto, a pesar de que en este capítulo Zeno ha acaparado bastante el “espectáculo”, los próximos capítulos estarán mucho más centrados en Jae-ha, que como os he dicho es el protagonista principal de la historia.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Sucesor

Nada más entrar saltaba a la vista que la cabaña estaba compuesta por una sola estancia y que la familia que vivía allí era humilde, dado el estado deteriorado de los muebles. Aunque la verdad era que el dragón verde no se detuvo mucho más en apreciar el estado de la habitación, ya que su vista fue casi inmediatamente atraída por una pequeña cuna de madera que había en un rincón y supo con total certeza que aquel al que había venido a buscar se encontraba ahí dentro.

Jae-ha se quedó durante unos segundos detenido cerca del umbral de la puerta, mirando fijamente la cuna y conteniendo el aliento mientras trataba de poner nombre a todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Aunque finalmente se rindió y simplemente soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en un fuerte suspiro y se armó de valor para acercarse a su objetivo con paso decidido.

Cuando llegó al lado de la cuna se asomó para mirar dentro de ella. A su vista quedó un pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente con una leve mata de pelo verde sobre la cabeza y un pequeño piececito verde escamoso que sobresalía por debajo de la fina sábana que le cubría. Todo eso ya era suficiente indicativo de que ese pequeño era el nuevo Ryokuryuu, pero la verdad era que el motivo por el que Jae-ha lo supo sin atisbo de dudas fue por la instantánea e inexplicable conexión que sintió con él en cuanto le vio. Ya había sentido antes un lazo innegable con sus otros compañeros dragones, pero esto era algo diferente. Se sentía como si dos piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran encajando entre sí. La verdad era que la emoción que sentía cuando miraba a ese niño no se podía describir con palabras, era como una sensación de pertenencia y codependencia que a pesar de todo le resultaba extrañamente nostálgica.

Durante un segundo la imagen de Garou apareció en la mente de Jae-ha, como si se tratara de una revelación, y lo recordó. Era cierto, había sentido una conexión similar con su predecesor, pero en el pasado se había esforzado tanto en negarlo e ignorarlo por el odio que había llegado a tener hacia el otro Ryokuryuu y su maldita sangre de dragón que casi lo había olvidado. Ese era el lazo que compartían un predecesor con su sucesor. Un lazo irrompible que mantendría con este pequeño niño mientras este le iba robando su poder y su vida hasta que no quedara nada. Hasta su muerte.

Cuando ese pensamiento invadió su mente, Jae-ha se sintió incapaz de pensar en nada más y una sofocante angustia, más intensa de lo que recordaba haber sentido nunca, se agarró a su pecho dificultando incluso su respiración.

Jae-ha no entendía por qué ahora se sentía así. El nacimiento de un nuevo dragón implicaba el debilitamiento y la muerte del anterior. Esa era una verdad que había sabido desde siempre, la maldición de los guerreros dragones, y aunque era algo cruel e injusto creía que después de tantos años por lo menos había llegado a aceptar este hecho aunque no le gustara. Pero ahora que se encontraba delante de este bebe, que sentía esa conexión y notaba como su poder de Ryokuryuu ya comenzaba a fluir de forma lenta pero constante hacia su nuevo recipiente, marcando el comienzo de su cuenta atrás hacia la muerte, se sorprendió de la implacable desesperación que le invadió.

¿Por qué tenía que resignarse a morir? Él no quería morir. Aún no. Había muchas cosas que quería hacer en la vida, muchos lugares que quería visitar, mucha gente que quería conocer. Quería seguir compartiendo recuerdos y momentos con sus seres queridos, con la familia que tanto le había costado encontrar, con la familia que había jurado proteger. ¿Por qué todo eso tenía que terminar? Después de todo lo que había sufrido, de lo que había luchado… ¿Acaso no se merecía ser feliz y tener una larga vida? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminarse ahora? ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer este niño precisamente ahora? ¿Por qué venía a robarle la vida ahora que estaba disfrutando plenamente de ella? Todo era culpa suya, de este bebe, de este parásito, de esta sanguijuela. Si tan solo no hubiera nacido, si tan solo no existiera, él…

El tren de pensamientos de Jae-ha fue cortado bruscamente por una repentina ráfaga de poder amarillo que atravesó su mente como un huracán, barriendo todo a su paso. El dragón verde se tambaleó en el sitio paralizado y desconcertado, como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada o un puñetazo en el estómago robándole el aliento. La angustia que había estado oprimiendo su pecho pareció aflojar su agarre, permitiéndole respirar hondo un par de veces y volver a pensar con claridad, y entonces fue consciente de que había sacado una de las dagas que tenía guardadas y estaba apuntando con ella de forma claramente amenazante al pequeño bebé que seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo.

El dragón verde se apresuró en volver a guardar la daga, temblando levemente por la impresión mientras lo que le invadía esta vez era un terrible sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Ese niño era inocente, no tenía la culpa de nada. Si alguien tenía la culpa de la situación en la que se encontraban eran los dioses. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

La presencia amarilla, que ahora identificaba claramente como Zeno, volvió a acercarse a su mente, aunque esta vez lo sintió como una cálida caricia reconfortante. Ahora que se fijaba, las auras blanca y azul de sus otros dos hermanos también estaban extendidas hacia él, como si hubieran sentido su angustia y estuvieran tratando de transmitirle fuerzas a pesar de la distancia. Jae-ha cerró los ojos, se concentró en su propia aura verde y trató de enviarles un mensaje tranquilizador, dándoles a entender que ya se encontraba bien. Kija y Shin-ah parecieron captar su silencioso mensaje, porque volvieron a retraerse hacia el castillo, aunque la presencia de Zeno siguió firmemente a su lado, rodeándole casi como si se tratara de un abrazo o puede que solo quisiera servirle de escudo para que no le volvieran a invadir la angustia y la desesperación que aún amenazaban con volver a emerger desde el fondo de su mente.

Jae-ha respiró hondo, aún con los ojos cerrados, y dejó que la presencia amarilla le rodeara y le sirviera de apoyo. Normalmente su orgullo no le permitía aceptar tan fácilmente la ayuda de nadie. Él siempre había tenido la tendencia de proteger antes de ser protegido, de hecho esto último incluso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Pero esta vez ciertamente parecía que sus propias emociones le habían sobrepasado, unas emociones oscuras que ni siquiera era consciente de haber estado alojando en su interior.

Por un momento, y muy a su pesar, había llegado a comprender el odio y la desesperación que mostraba Garou mientras le daba una paliza tras otra, e incluso pudo llegar a ponerse en el lugar del padre de Kija que atacó a su propio hijo recién nacido en un ataque de rabia. De hecho, él mismo había estado a punto de cometer una locura similar, y eso le aterrorizaba y le asqueaba más que nada.

No quería convertirse en una persona rencorosa e irritable como Garou. En el pasado se había prometido que él no se comportaría de esa forma con su sucesor. Sin embargo ahora, en el momento de la verdad, le pasaba esto. ¿En qué lugar le dejaba esto? ¿Cómo podría mirar a su sucesor a la cara en el futuro? ¿Estaba destinado a odiar a este pequeño niño por el simple hecho de haber nacido? Él no quería ser así. Se había prometido que no sería así.

La presencia de Zeno que le rodeaba volvió a enviarle otra descarga de poder que le atravesó y le sacó nuevamente de depresivo bucle de pensamientos. Aunque esta vez no fue tan fuerte como la anterior, casi podía considerarse una palmadita en la espalda.

Jae-ha sonrió sin poder evitarlo, captando el silencioso mensaje del dragón anciano indicándole que dejara de atormentarse y pensar demasiado en las cosas. Tenía razón, ahora no era el momento para eso, tenía un deber que cumplir. Pero la verdad era que una parte de él temía abrir los ojos y que al mirar a su sucesor las emociones oscuras se volvieran a apoderar de él.

El aura amarilla le dio un empujoncito, claramente captando su incertidumbre y tratando de animarle para que se armara de valor.

La sonrisa del dragón verde se amplió y se empapó con la confianza que el dragón amarillo le estaba transmitiendo a través de su vínculo. Sin duda Zeno le estaba ayudando con todo esto más de lo que jamás había llegado a pensar que necesitaría. Tendría que asegurarse de agradecérselo correctamente más tarde.

Con este último pensamiento en mente, Jae-ha finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos y enfocó la mirada en el bebé que aún dormía en su cuna frente a él.

Aún sentía bullir las emociones oscuras en algún recóndito lugar de su interior, pero ahora que ya estaba en guardia frente a ellas pudo mantenerlas a ralla con bastante facilidad y así tener la mente fría. El alivio que sintió por ello se mostró en su rostro y soltó un leve suspiro. La presencia amarilla de Zeno se agitó y el dragón verde casi sintió como si este le estuviera dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza mostrando su orgullo.

A Jae-ha siempre le irritaba cuando el dragón amarillo le trataba como a un niño, ya que a pesar de su verdadera edad la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía más adulto y maduro que él, pero esta vez se vio incapaz de molestarse y soltó una leve risita. Se lo perdonaría por esta vez.

Decidió dejar de lado a su anciano hermano y finalmente se inclinó sobre la cuna y cogió al bebé en brazos, manteniéndole tapado con la sábana para que no se quedara frío.

No era la primera vez que cogía en brazos a un bebé, ni mucho menos. Lo había hecho un sin número de veces con los hijos de Yona y Hak, y ya tenía bastante confianza en su habilidad. Pero se sintió extrañamente torpe mientras cargaba al pequeño Ryokuryuu entre sus brazos.

El movimiento y los esfuerzos de Jae-ha por acomodarle entre sus brazos debieron despertar al bebé, porque este puso una clara expresión de molestia a la vez que comenzaba a revolverse dificultando aún más su labor.

Jae-ha se puso nervioso y comenzó a decir cosas tranquilizadoras mientras arrullaba al niño, pero el puchero de este solo se amplió y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

El dragón verde ya no sabía qué más hacer para apaciguarle y evitar su llanto cuando los pequeños ojitos del bebé, del mismo color morado que su predecesor, se abrieron y se fijaron en los suyos.

Los movimientos de ambos Ryokuryuus se detuvieron, y durante unos segundos simplemente se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente.

Aunque pareciera increíble tratándose de un bebé de apenas unos días de vida, en sus ojos estaba presente el brillo del reconocimiento. De alguna manera había identificado claramente a su predecesor, y del mismo modo Jae-ha sintió su lazo con ese niño más fuerte que nunca.

Finalmente fue el pequeño Ryokuryuu el que volvió a moverse primero, curvando los labios formando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa a la vez que se acurrucaba en los fuertes brazos que le sostenían. Esta vez estaba completamente tranquilo, como si tuviera la certeza de que se encontraba en el lugar más seguro del mundo. La fe ciega que demostró el bebé impactó a Jae-ha.

El dragón verde sintió como brotaba una cálida emoción de su pecho que sepultó definitivamente todos los sentimientos oscuros que había llegado a albergar hacía este niño. Porque esta pequeña criatura, tan débil, tan indefensa, había depositado toda su confianza en él después de una sola mirada. Este simple hecho le conmovió tanto que se sintió al borde de las lágrimas.

De ninguna manera iba a traicionar la confianza de este niño. Iba a ser un buen predecesor para él. Le iba a proteger, le iba a enseñar a ver su poder como una bendición y no como una maldición, se iba a asegurar de que tuviera personas a las que llamar familia y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Lo juraba como que se llamaba Ryokuryuu Jae-ha.

Mientras que el dragón verde adulto pensaba todo esto, el pequeño se volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Jae-ha le apretó más contra su pecho y recolocó la sábana que le cubría para que no pasara frio.

Misión cumplida, ya podían marcharse.

Inconscientemente buscó la presencia de Zeno en el plano mental para transmitirle el mensaje, y se sorprendió al no encontrarla a su lado como había estado antes. Seguía estando cerca, pero extrañamente lejos para encontrarse a solo unos metros de distancia físicamente. ¿En qué momento se había distanciado tanto de él y por qué? Qué extraño… Solo se le ocurría que hubiera querido darles a él y a su sucesor algo de intimidad, pero aún así…

De repente se pudo escuchar un pequeño estruendo dentro de la cabaña. Jae-ha se puso en guardia, protegiendo al bebé con su cuerpo en un acto reflejo, a la vez que buscaba con la mirada el origen del sonido soltando una maldición en voz baja.

La presencia amarilla le volvió a rodearle en un instante, claramente había percibido su repentina ansiedad. Pero algo se sentía… mal. Sentía el aura amarilla extrañamente fría, aunque no tuvo tiempo de detenerse en preocuparse por eso ahora, porque casi inmediatamente después pudo ver la fuente del ruido.

Se trataba de una mujer que estaba encogida en un rincón parcialmente oculta detrás de un mueble con un niño de unos dos o tres años de edad en brazos. Había un pequeño juguete viejo caído en el suelo cerca de ellos, seguramente el niño lo había dejado caer.

Jae-ha maldijo otra vez en voz baja por su estupidez. No estaban tan bien ocultos como para que no les pudiera haber visto al entrar, pero había estado tan concentrado en su sucesor que había pasado su presencia por alto. Era un error imperdonable para un guerrero como él, pero se limitó a suspirar resignado. Ya no se podía evitar, ahora solo le quedaba decidir qué hacer al respecto. La mujer parecía asustada, pero también le miraba desafiante mientras abrazaba fuertemente al niño que tenía en brazos. Su actitud al querer proteger al que seguramente fuera su hijo la honraba, por eso Jae-ha se vio obligado a preguntar, aunque una parte de él le decía que no era una buena idea hacerlo.

—No tema, no voy a haceros daño —comenzó el dragón verde con tono conciliador, aunque aún con una posición defensiva—. ¿Es usted la madre de este bebé?

La mujer frunció el ceño con desagrado y apretó el agarre sobre su hijo, manteniéndose en un terco silencio, claramente no le creía. Después de unos segundos así, Jae-ha ya creía que la mujer no le iba a responder, pero finalmente habló:

—Esa aberración ha salido de mi vientre, pero no me considero su madre. Ese monstruo no es nada mío —habló con tono despectivo.

Jae-ha sintió que se le helaba la sangre ante la crueldad de sus palabras, aunque al instante después se sintió arder por la ira que le invadió y soltó un leve gruñido de molestia. La mujer se encogió sobre si misma acobardada, y el dragón verde se obligó a tranquilizarse y no lanzarse contra ella. No merecía la pena. La culpa había sido suya por esperar algo diferente, aunque solo hubiera sido durante un momento de estupidez.

—En ese caso, me le llevaré conmigo —declaró Jae-ha con tono serio y sombrío pero no hostil, obligándose a mantener las formas.

—Haz lo que quieras, como si me importara lo que le pasara a ese engendro. Sólo me obligaron a tenerle aquí hasta que volvieras a por él, el anciano dijo que lo harías. Así que llévatelo ya y apártalo de mi vista.

Desde luego que a Jae-ha no le faltaban ganas de hacer precisamente eso. Este pobre bebé no se merecía estar ni un minuto más en un ambiente tan tóxico y hostil. Pero había una última cosa que sí que tenía que preguntarle a esa mujer. Seguramente a su sucesor le gustaría saberlo, aunque temía que también se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

—Solo una última pregunta y nos marcharemos. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Jae-ha bajando la mirada hacia el pequeño Ryokuryuu. Aunque en seguida volvió a alzarla hacia la mujer, no queriendo arriesgarse a perderla de vista.

La mujer abrió la boca como si fuera a responderle, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada y luego apartó la mirada, quedando sus ojos tapados por su flequillo.

Jae-ha iba a volver a insistir cuando finalmente le respondió.

—Había pensado un nombre para mi bebé, pero eso fue antes de que naciera y descubriera que había estado llevando a un monstruo en mis entrañas.

Un tenso silencio se formó después de sus duras palabras.

—Ya veo —habló el dragón verde, después de volver a tragarse su rabia—. En ese caso, ya pensaré yo en un nombre adecuado para él. No la molestaré más.

Después de decir eso, Jae-ha dio la espalda a la mujer, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir mirándola sin ponerse a gritar, y se encaminó a la salida de la cabaña con paso decido. Sabía que se arrepentiría de…

—¡Tsuba! —gritó la mujer, haciendo que el dragón se detuviera a mitad de un paso por la sorpresa justo antes de salir por la puerta—. Se llama Tsuba —aclaró ella con voz temblorosa, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

Jae-ha no quiso darse la vuelta para comprobar si sus sospechas sobre el llanto de la mujer eran ciertas, no quería llevarse otra decepción, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo con las palabras que terminaron saliendo de su boca.

—Me aseguraré de que Tsuba tenga una buena vida —comenzó el dragón verde con tono solemne—. Estará rodeado de gente que le querrá y le aceptará a pesar de su poder, tendrá un hogar digno y estará bien alimentado. Yo me encargaré personalmente de eso y de darle una buena educación. Haré todo lo posible para que sea feliz.

Un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos, aunque esta vez no fue ni de lejos tan tenso porque ahora se podían oír los claros sollozos ahogados de la mujer.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperas? —habló ella con la voz entrecortada pero tono decidido—. Llévatelo ya lejos. Muy lejos —recalcó—. Y cuando crezca, dile que no se atreva a volver por aquí. No quiero volver a ver a… ¡a ese monstruo! ¡Asegúrate de decírselo, ¿entendido?! —reiteró alzando la voz—. ¡No permitas que venga aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia!

—Él será totalmente libre de ir donde quiera cuando tenga edad para hacerlo. De ninguna manera pienso atarle con una cadena como le habríais hecho aquí, para eso no me habría molestado en venir a buscarle —explicó Jae-ha con un tono frío e inflexible—. No obstante, le transmitiré tú mensaje. Yo tampoco quiero que vuelva aquí, ni que vea lo podrida que está esta aldea o el terrible destino que le podría haber tocado vivir. Sin embargo insisto, él no será siempre un niño y Ryokuryuu debe ser libre para volar por el cielo. Así que, si realmente lo desea, yo no soy quien para impedirle nada, ni siquiera volver a este pútrido lugar.

Con estas últimas palabras, Jae-ha salió finalmente de la cabaña, sin molestarse en esperar por si la mujer tenía algo más que añadir. Ya no podía esperar nada más de ella, ni tampoco de esta aldea. Era hora de irse.

Totalmente determinado y con el pequeño Ryokuryuu dormido a salvo entre sus brazos, Jae-ha abrió la boca para decirle a Zeno que ya se podían marchar. Pero finalmente no dijo nada cuando vio la escena que tenía ante él.

Zeno estaba de pie dándole la espalda unos pocos metros por delante de la casa, interponiéndose en el camino de los aldeanos que seguían apiñados cerca curioseando con sus armas en las manos. Hasta ahí todo normal. La diferencia era que ahora los aldeanos parecían completamente aterrorizados mientras miraban al rubio, como si tuvieran la certeza de que frente a ellos se encontraba la mismísima encarnación de la muerte; y Zeno por su parte volvía a tener varias flechas clavadas en su cuerpo, así como más sangre y agujeros en su ropa de los que recordaba. Eso sin contar con que, si bien antes el ambiente era tenso, ahora parecía que este no se podría cortar ni con un cuchillo. Todo estaba inmóvil, incluso el mismísimo aire parecía haberse detenido, como si también estuviera conteniendo el aliento por la expectación y la incertidumbre. Se sentía como la calma justo antes de la tempestad.

Aún sin saber cómo debería actuar ante esta escena, Jae-ha se entretuvo en comprobar el estado emocional de Zeno a través de su vínculo mental. El aura de Ouryuu se alzaba claramente amenazante por detrás del rubio, como si se tratara de una enorme embalse a punto de desbordarse; además de que su presencia dorada parecía haber perdido su habitual calidez, sintiéndose como si el mismísimo sol se hubiera congelado. Ahora se explicaba la frialdad que había sentido antes en su aura, pero… Cuando Zeno le había ayudado a mantener la compostura frente a su sucesor no sintió nada extraño en su aura amarilla, estaba igual que siempre. Pero ahora… Ciertamente parecía un enorme dragón dorado de milenios de antigüedad a punto de desatar su ira sin piedad.

¡¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí durante su ausencia?!

Jae-ha no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto. También pudo sentir las auras azul y blanca agitarse desde el castillo, pero no llegaron a extenderse en su dirección, a lo mejor también temían perturbar a Zeno en su estado actual. Incluso el pequeño Tsuba comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Jae-ha en su sueño, claramente incómodo, también debía estar percibiéndolo.

Finalmente Jae-ha tragó saliva y se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Zeno-kun? —le llamó, tratando que su tono fuera amistoso y conciliador.

El rubio no se movió, pero el aura dorada del plano mental sí que se agitó, se sintió como si el antiguo dragón dorado hubiera puesto sus afilados ojos sobre él. Jae-ha sintió un escalofrío, y no pudo negar que durante un segundo tuvo un poco de miedo.

En realidad su reacción era estúpida, tal vez había sido provocada porque los aldeanos se habían encogido sobre sí mismos atemorizados en cuanto él habló, como si su osadía les fuese a costar cara. Pero él sabía que Zeno jamás le haría daño, al menos no a él, y mucho menos tratándose de uno de sus hermanos dragones. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el frío terror que le invadió durante un instante, dejándole nuevamente sin habla.

—¿Ya has terminado Ryokuryuu? —habló finalmente el rubio con tono neutro y aún sin voltearse hacia él, extrañamente tranquilo para lo que dejaba translucir su aún amenazante aura amarilla.

Esto fue sin duda más perturbador que si le hubiera gritado, pero Jae-ha se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Así es, ya no nos queda nada más que hacer aquí —aseguró, reacomodándose al bebé que tenía en brazos porque este había terminado despertándose y seguía revolviéndose inquieto, claramente alterado por el tenso ambiente—. Vámonos ya, Zeno —le dijo tratando de sonar decidido, aunque terminó pareciendo más una petición que otra cosa.

Esperaba que el rubio captara el mensaje y reaccionara, que entendiera que fuera lo que fuera lo que le había alterado ya no merecía la pena perder más tiempo allí, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, adelántate Ryokuryuu. Zeno te alcanzará en seguida —esta vez el rubio trató de sonar tranquilizador, pero la frialdad de su aura amarilla le traicionaba.

De ninguna manera el dragón verde podía aceptar sin más dejarle atrás en ese estado. Todas sus alarmas internas estaban activadas diciéndole que no era una buena idea.

—Zeno-kun… —comenzó a hablar Jae-ha para expresar su renuencia, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ryokuryuu —espetó Zeno con un tono autoritario que no aceptaba réplicas—. Vete, ahora. —El dragón verde adulto frunció el ceño con molestia, y el pequeño que tenía en brazos comenzó a lloriquear inquieto—. Sácale de aquí, Ryokuryuu —añadió el rubio, esta vez con un tono más conciliador.

Jae-ha finalmente cedió, soltando una última maldición en voz baja, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir más. Era inútil intentar razonar con el dragón anciano cuando estaba tan determinado, así que la prioridad era poner a Tsuba a salvo, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Tras un último segundo de vacilación, el dragón verde agarró firmemente al bebé y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, cogiendo impulso para dar un gran salto que le alejara lo más posible de ese lugar.

Escuchó a los aldeanos murmurar alterados, no le extrañaría que hubieran apuntado sus armas contra él, así que aceleró el paso para despegar cuanto antes asegurándose de colocar al bebé de forma en que pudiera protegerle de los posibles proyectiles con su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo no le alcanzó ninguna flecha, y lo último que escuchó el dragón verde antes de alzarse a toda velocidad hacia el cielo fue un fuerte gruñido amenazador, tras el cual varios aldeanos soltaron varios chillidos de terror.

Si Jae-ha no hubiera estado tan seguro de que el artífice del sonido tenía que haber sido Zeno, podría haber creído que había un autentico dragón a sus espaldas. Nunca había creído que una garganta humana pudiera producir un rugido tan animal. Se obligó a no mirar a atrás para asegurarse, y simplemente siguió saltando para alejarse lo más posible de ese maldito lugar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha estado lleno de drama e introspecciones.  
> Quería que Jae-ha se pusiera en el lugar de su predecesor por un momento, que aunque no compartiera sus sentimientos por lo menos comprendiera realmente la desesperación que Garou sintió.   
> También quería reflexionar un poco sobre cómo se sentirían las madres de los dragones en esas aldeas llenas de prejuicios en las que a los dragones eran considerados monstruos. A ellas las enseñaron a odiar y temer los poderes de los dragones desde niñas, así que ver como uno de tus propios hijos es uno de esos monstruos puede ser muy duro y difícil de aceptar. Aunque en un principio podrían querer amarles porque son hijos suyos, el odio que les han inculcado puede llegar a cegarlas. No estoy justificando las acciones de estas madres al despreciar a sus hijos, ni mucho menos, solo digo que también debe ser muy duro para ellas encontrarse en esa situación, sobre todo por la presión social.  
> Por último me ha gustado experimentar con las posibilidades que podría llegar a ofrecer el vínculo que comparten los dragones. Ya he publicado otros fanfics en los que “juego” con su conexión de dragones, sin embargo como os he dicho este es un fanfic que comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo, así que en realidad esta es la primera vez que me aventuré a pensar y escribir sobre esto. Hasta ahora en el manga los guerreros dragones solo han utilizado su conexión para encontrarse unos a otros, pero he llegado a pensar que si se familiarizan más con el hecho de percibirse unos a otros podrían llegar a captar emociones de los demás e incluso comunicarse de alguna manera. A lo mejor Zeno que tiene muchos años de experiencia, e incluso ha demostrado que puede ocultar su propia presencia, podría llegar a enseñar a los demás a hacer esas cosas con el tiempo.  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el próximo jueves con el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Trato

Cuando ya estuvo seguro de haber puesto varios kilómetros de distancia entre él y sus posibles perseguidores, Jae-ha se detuvo en una rama alta de un árbol y bajó la mirada hacia el bebé. Este había dejado de llorar y parecía eufórico, claramente había disfrutado de su primera experiencia de vuelo. No se podía esperar otra cosa de él tratándose de un Ryokuryuu, llevaba el deseo de surcar los cielos en la sangre.

Una vez comprobado esto, Jae-ha cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el plano mental y buscar la presencia de Zeno. Enseguida pudo percibir su aura dorada, pero estaba difusa y no podía ubicar su posición exacta y mucho menos comprobar su estado emocional. Estaba seguro de que el dragón anciano le estaba confundiendo a posta, y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo tanto frustrado como preocupado.

Reconocía que había sido una buena idea que Zeno les cubriera la retirada, estaba seguro de que en caso contrario no se habría librado de recibir algún flechazo. Pero le preocupaba la extraña actitud que había mostrado el rubio, si bien ya le había visto enfadado antes nunca le había sentido tan alterado. 

Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de haberle dejado atrás. La verdad era que si no tuviera a un bebé a su cargo ya habría vuelto sobre sus pasos en su busca. Si volvía al castillo sin Zeno, los demás…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe por la repentina certeza que le invadió de que el dragón amarillo estaba cerca. Su presencia había dejado de ser difusa y la percibía claramente. Estaba…

—¡Ryokuryuu! —le llamó animadamente la inconfundible voz cantarina de Zeno a su espalda.

Jae-ha solo tuvo tiempo de girarse y atisbar un borrón amarrillo que volaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, antes de agazaparse sobre la rama en la que estaba posado y agarrarse fuertemente a ella en un acto reflejo, apretando al pequeño Tsuba contra su pecho. Agradeció a su instinto cuando al instante después el borrón amarillo impacto fuertemente contra el tronco del árbol, haciendo que este se agitara bruscamente. Si no hubiera estado tan bien sujeto podría haberse resbalado y caído de la rama.

Una vez que estabilizó su equilibrio, Jae-ha giró la mirada para comprobar que, como sospechaba, el proyectil amarillo no era otro más que Zeno, que ahora mismo permanecía abrazado al tronco contra el que había impactado de morros para no caerse. 

—Eso ha dolido —se quejó el rubio, despegando la cara del tronco en el que había dejado un ligero boquete con la forma de su cabeza. Pero al instante después miró al otro dragón con una de sus típicas sonrisas brillantes y soltó una mano del tronco para hacerle un efusivo gesto de saludo—. ¡Hola, Ryokuryuu! ¡Zeno está de vuelta!

—Ya lo veo —le respondió el dragón verde, después de soltar un leve suspiro de alivio y luego devolverle la sonrisa.

La verdad era que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver la sonrisa despreocupada de su compañero, aunque esta estuviera desdentada y ensangrentada y los dientes que le faltaban estuvieran volviendo a crecer justo frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera esa macabra visión, que normalmente le habría provocado desagrado, consiguió enturbiar el alivio que sintió. Su risueño rostro y todas las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban a la vista a través de los desgarros de su ropa estaban cubiertos por escamas doradas, estaba manchado de sangre y aún había varias flechas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo; pero al menos parecía que la tormenta había pasado, su aura dorada volvía a ser cálida como el sol.

—¿Era necesario que hicieras una entrada tan...espectacular? —le preguntó Jae-ha con tono burlón, dudando sobre cuál sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó el rubio rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. Zeno a veces tiene problemas para controlar su fuerza.

—No hace falta que lo jures —aseguró Jae-ha volviendo a ponerse de pie en la rama.

El rubio soltó otra risita antes de bajar la mirada con curiosidad hacia los brazos del otro dragón. El rostro del pequeño Ryokuryuu asomaba entre la sábana que le cubría y miraba al recién llegado fijamente con su inocentes ojos morados.

Zeno dio un saltito soltándose del tronco para caer también de pie en la rama y se acercó a Jae-ha caminando de forma confiada, como si no se encontrara manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una rama a varios metros de altura. Aunque el dragón verde también estaba tranquilo porque la rama era gruesa y estaba seguro de que podía soportar el peso de ambos.

—¡Hola, Ryokuryuu-chibi! El nombre de Zeno es Zeno. Es un placer conocerte —se presentó animadamente extendiendo su mano hacia el bebé.

El niño miró alternativamente la mano escamosa y el rostro risueño del rubio, pareciendo dudoso. Desde luego el aspecto de Zeno no era el mejor para una presentación amistosa, a pesar de su brillante sonrisa ya intacta. Pero finalmente el bebé agarró con su manita uno de los dedos escamosos de Zeno y sonrió levemente. El dragón amarillo por su parte amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Mira, mira, Ryokuryuu. A Ryokuryuu-chibi le gusta Zeno —exclamó con voz cantarina.

—Creo que le gustarás aún más cuando vuelvas a tener un aspecto presentable —señaló Jae-ha, sabiendo de la buena mano que tenía el rubio con los niños. Este se limitó a soltar otra risita en respuesta—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de “Ryokuryuu-chibi”?

—Zeno tiene que diferenciar a los dos Ryokuryuus de alguna manera, y él es pequeñito y lindo. Ryokuryuu-chibi le queda perfecto, ¿verdad, Ryokuryuu-chibi? —preguntó haciéndole una mueca graciosa al niño, el cual amplió su sonrisa y dejó escapar un gorjeó—. ¿Ves? A él también le gusta —señaló satisfecho.

—Dudo que le haga mucha gracia el mote de aquí a unos años —aseguró Jae-ha, sabiendo que cuando Zeno se decidía por un apodo era para largo, ya que a Yun todavía le seguía llamando muchacho aunque este ya era un adulto hecho y derecho desde hacía años.

—No seas aguafiestas Ryokuryuu —se quejó el rubio haciendo un leve puchero—. Además, Zeno ya lo ha decidido. Él será Ryokuryuu-chibi.

Jae-ha suspiró resignado. Ya se lo imaginaba, pero se sintió en la obligación de hacer un último intento.

—Él tiene un nombre, ¿sabes? Se llama Tsuba.

—Es un nombre bonito. Ryokuryuu-chibi es afortunado por tenerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó haciendo una nueva mueca graciosa al niño que seguía mirándole divertido.

Jae-ha suspiró otra vez. Lo sabía, era inútil. Aunque en realidad tampoco había esperado que Zeno le llamara por su nombre, ya que todavía ni siquiera él mismo había conseguido que dejara de llamarle por su título de dragón. Le daba pena por el pobre niño en el futuro, pero ya no se podía evitar. Por lo menos él ya lo había intentado.

—Gírate para que te quite esas flechas, anda —le indicó el dragón verde—. No aguanto seguir viéndote así, no es una visión nada hermosa.

—Sí —accedió Zeno con tono cantarín y despreocupado, soltando suavemente el agarre que mantenía el bebé sobre su dedo antes de girarse.

Jae-ha hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el estado de su espalda. Tenía las flechas profundamente clavadas, y como las heridas habían tratado de sanarse a pesar de ello había escamas a su alrededor. Seguramente le arrancaría algunas al tratar de sacar las flechas, pero tenía que hacerlo o nunca sanaría del todo.

—Esto te va a doler —le advirtió, agarrando al bebé con un solo brazo y utilizando la mano libre para agarrar la primera flecha.

—Está bien —aseguró Zeno con tono tranquilizador, captando su renuencia—. Solo hazlo ya Ryokuryuu. Zeno estará bien.

Jae-ha asintió, aunque el rubio no podía ver su gesto. Apretó a Tsuba contra su pecho para que no pudiera ver nada, ya que no era necesario que el pequeño fuera testigo algo tan desagradable a tan temprana edad, y sacó la primera flecha con un tirón seco y firme. 

Aparte de un leve gemido de dolor, el dragón amarillo no mostró ninguna otra reacción. El dragón verde sacó las demás de la misma forma, viendo como las heridas iban sanando y cubriéndose de escamas doradas frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasó con los aldeanos durante mi ausencia, Zeno-kun? —preguntó Jae-ha, sin poder contener más su curiosidad.

El rubio se tensó visiblemente y una ola de frialdad le llegó a través de su vínculo espiritual. Jae-ha se estremeció ligeramente, inseguro sobre si debía sentirse afortunado o no por no poder ver la expresión de Zeno en ese momento al estar dandole la espalda. Sin embargo la frialdad se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido poco después.

—Solo dijeron algunas cosas que molestaron a Zeno —comenzó a explicar el rubio con tono neutro—. Zeno se descontroló un poco, y ellos se asustaron y le dispararon.

—¿Qué te dijeron exactamente? —le preguntó seriamente, ya que sabía que el dragón amarillo no se alteraría así por cualquier cosa. Mientras Jae-ha estaba presente los aldeanos ya habían dicho bastantes barbaridades y el rubio casi ni se había inmutado, así que debía ser algo más.

—Nada que merezca la pena contar —le respondió Zeno evasivamente, pero debió captar el escepticismo del otro dragón porque añadió—: Créeme Ryokuryuu. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Está bien —accedió Jae-ha resignado a la vez que arrancaba la última flecha, sabiendo que era inútil insistir en ello, al menos por ahora—. ¿Y qué pasó después de que yo me marchara de la aldea?

Zeno debió captar la leve vacilación en su voz, porque se giró para encararle sonriendo levemente y alzando las manos en un gesto inocente y apaciguador.

—Zeno no ha matado a nadie. Zeno lo jura —reiteró convencido, respondiendo a la pregunta que él no se había atrevido a formular directamente—. Aunque sean unas personas tan desagradables, siguen siendo descendientes de mi hermano, el Ryokuryuu original. Zeno no podría herirles, aunque se lo merezcan. —Jae.ha tuvo la impresión de que una fugaz oscuridad cruzó sus ojos azules cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, aunque también podría habérselo imaginado—. Zeno solo habló un poco con ellos y luego se fue detrás de Ryokuryuu.

—¿De qué hablaste con ellos exactamente? —preguntó Jae-ha, presintiendo que se trataba de algo importante.

—Zeno hizo un trato con ellos —le respondió escuetamente.

—¿Un trato? —insistió Jae-ha escéptico.

—Sí —le confirmó, y al ver que su compañero no se iba a quedar conforme solo con eso siguió explicándole—: No es ningún secreto. Zeno solo quería decírselo a Ryokuryuu cuando todos los demás estuvieran presentes, pero Zeno supone que también puede adelantártelo y luego poner al tanto a los demás.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó, dándole a entender que quería saberlo ya.

—Zeno les ha pedido a los aldeanos que nunca vayan en busca de Ryokuryuu para llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea, que no difundan rumores malintencionados contra él y que cada vez que nazca un nuevo Ryokuryuu le traten con cuidado y respeto. A cambio, Zeno se ha comprometido a ir a buscar a todos ellos para llevárselos de allí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el dragón verde, levemente desconcertado.

—Lo que Zeno quiere decir, es que Zeno se hará cargo de todos los Ryokuryuus de ahora en adelante, y Zeno tiene pensado hacer lo mismo con los Seiryuus y también con los Hakuryuus de ser necesario. Zeno se asegurará de llevarles a un lugar en el que estén a salvo y sean tratados de forma digna. En realidad, es algo que Zeno debería haber empezado a hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, así que Zeno se esforzará en hacerlo bien de ahora en adelante. —En los ojos azules del rubio se podía ver su sentimiento de culpa, pero también su determinación—. Los hermanos de Zeno no volverán a ser tratados de forma degradante ni serán maltratados. No mientras Zeno siga en este mundo para evitarlo. Zeno lo jura en el nombre de Ouryuu —añadió con tono solemne a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Tsuba y revolvía sus cortos cabellos verdes.

Jae-ha se quedó sin palabras ante su declaración. No sabía qué decir, lo único que sabía era que estaba al borde de las lágrimas por segunda vez en el mismo día, y él nunca se había considerado un llorón.

—Así que Zeno se aseguró de dejarles claro a los aldeanos que Zeno vendrá sin falta cada generación, y que, si ellos no cumplían su parte del trato, Zeno se encargaría personalmente de que pagaran las consecuencias. —Esta vez sus ojos azules se oscurecieron visiblemente—. Aunque Zeno no pueda matarles o herirles, hay otras formas de hacérselo pagar. Zeno ya ha sido lo suficientemente benevolente dejándoles sin castigo esta vez, después de lo que han estado haciendo a los Ryokuryuus durante siglos. Pero ahora que ya están advertidos, la próxima vez que pase Zeno no dudará en poner a prueba que tan fuerte es su protección divina.

Jae-ha parpadeó una última vez por la sorpresa, para luego poco después estallar a carcajadas a pesar de que las oscuras palabras del rubio no eran para tomárselas a risa, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora fue Zeno el que parpadeó repetidamente mientras le miraba, obviamente desconcertado por su repentina reacción.

—Más que un trato, parece como si les hubieras lanzado una maldición —habló el dragón verde finalmente cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco.

—Tal vez —admitió el rubio tranquilamente, totalmente en serio, provocando que su compañero soltara otra risita.

—Realmente eres único, Zeno-kun —reconoció Jae-ha con una sonrisa antes de poner una expresión más seria y añadir—: Gracias.

Zeno volvió a parpadear sorprendido.

—No hay nada que debas agradecerle a Zeno. Zeno solo ha hecho lo que creía que debía hacer.

—Aún así, quiero darte las gracias —insistió el dragón verde.

—¿A pesar de que Zeno haya tardado tanto tiempo en hacer algo al respecto? ¿A pesar de que Zeno es en parte culpable de lo mucho que Ryokuryuu sufrió de niño?

—Tú no tienes culpa de eso —le contradijo Jae-ha frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera sabrías…

—Zeno lo sabía —le interrumpió con expresión sombría, dejando al otro dragón sin habla—. Zeno no estaba totalmente al tanto de la situación porque la mayor parte del tiempo no prestaba atención al resto de los dragones. Pero Zeno sabía que algo iba mal, porque Ryokuryuu no es alguien que pueda pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y aún así Zeno no le sintió moverse durante siglos. Zeno simplemente lo ignoró, no hizo caso de las llamadas de auxilio de sus hermanos, y cuando la estrella roja descendió marcando el regreso de Hiryuu, Zeno… —El rubio apartó la mirada acongojado, como si no pudiera soportar ni mirarle a la cara, pero finalmente su expresión se endureció y se obligó a mirarle fijamente a los ojos mientras Jae-ha le devolvía la mirada anonadado por todo lo que le estaba rebelando—. Zeno fue a visitar a los que, a lo mejor, se convertirían en sus nuevos compañeros dragones. Después de siglos, milenios, de hacer caso omiso de todo, de todos, Zeno fue testigo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Zeno visitó la aldea de Ryokuryuu. —Los ojos del dragón amarillo se llenaron de culpa y Jae-ha sintió un escalofrío porque no sabía si quería o siquiera estaba preparado para oír el resto, pero finalmente le dejo continuar sin decir nada. Ya necesitaba saberlo todo, aunque doliera—. Zeno entró en la choza en la que vivía Ryokuryuu. Zeno vio a Ryokuryuu dormir tirado en el suelo sobre un montón de paja, sin ni siquiera una manta para abrigarse, como si se tratara de un animal. Zeno también vio las heridas que solo podían ser fruto de repetidas palizas y vio las marcas de los grilletes en la piel de Ryokuryuu, lo cual significaba que Ryokuryuu llevaba mucho tiempo encadenado. Ryokuryuu estaba atado al suelo como si se tratara de una bestia peligrosa, incapaz de volar libremente por el cielo, que es lo que Ryokuryuu debe hacer. Zeno vio todo eso, pero… Zeno no hizo nada. Zeno se fue, dejando atrás a Ryokuryuu, dejándole abandonado en ese estado. Del mismo modo que Zeno ya había ignorado el sufrimiento de Seiryuu y Hakuryuu cuando les visitó antes y fue testigo de la situación en que vivían —El dragón amarillo apretó los puños y su mirada se volvió fría, sin dejar translucir ninguna emoción—. Así que, ahora que Ryokuryuu sabe todo esto… ¿Ryokuryuu todavía va a decir que Zeno merece que le den las gracias por algo?

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Zeno le miraba fijamente con expresión neutra, esperando expectante su respuesta, y Jae-ha permanecía paralizado y conmocionado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este capítulo. Se que es más corto que los otros, pero como soy mala no he podido resistirme a dejar el suspense en este punto *insertar risa maquiavélica aquí*.  
> Por fin están las cartas sobre la mesa. Me atrevería a decir que cuando estaba estancada con este fanfic me animé a seguir adelante solo para escribir este momento. Esta es una charla que Jae-ha y Zeno tienen pendiente, y que en mi opinión Kusanagi-sensei debería sacar en el manga oficial, pero mientras tanto aquí os dejaré mi versión de cómo podría ser.  
> Solo quiero añadir que el mote de “Ryokuryuu-chibi” fue algo que se me ocurrió en el mismo momento de forma inmediata y natural. Cuando estaba escribiendo la escena me detuve un instante y me pregunté: ¿cómo llamaría Zeno a los nuevos dragones para diferenciarlos de sus predecesores?; y a mi mente en seguida vino a mi mente “Ryokuryuu-chibi”, me parece tan Zeno XDD  
> En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo el próximo jueves, llamado “Respuesta”.


	4. Respuesta

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos mientras Zeno le miraba fijamente con expresión neutra, esperando expectante su respuesta, y Jae-ha permanecía paralizado y conmocionado. ¿Cómo debía procesar todo eso? Era demasiado para asimilarlo todo a la vez. Lo que había hecho Zeno, o más bien lo que no había hecho… ¿Cómo debería reaccionar él a todo esto? Algo así era…

De repente el silencio fue cortado por un fuerte llanto. Ambos guerreros dragones parpadearon sorprendidos y bajaron la mirada hacia el bebé.

Tsuba estaba derramando lágrimas y sollozando a todo pulmón. No había que pensar mucho para averiguar que lo que le había perturbado había sido la tensión que se percibía entre los dos dragones a través de su lazo espiritual que les unía, de echó casi se podía decir que se estaban formando chispas en el lazo que Jae-ha compartía con Zeno.

Ahora que se fijaba, incluso las auras blanca y azul se mostraban inquietas. Kija y Shin-Ah ya deberían estar muriéndose de la preocupación teniendo que permanecer en el castillo mientras sentían tantos bruscos cambios emocionales en sus dos compañeros que estaban fuera de misión. Debía tranquilizarse, tranquilizarse.

Jae-ha respiró hondo, obligándose a dejar la mente en blanco, y simplemente se concentró en acunar a Tsuba, arrullándole para que dejara de llorar, pero éste no se detenía.

Los bebés realmente lloraban mucho. Él también había llorado de pequeño, ¿verdad? Aunque no podía recordarlo. No recordaba haber llorado ni siquiera después de las palizas que le propinaba Garou, porque en esos momentos ya tan solo sentía lástima de lo patético que era su predecesor y lo débil que era él al no poder resistirse a él. Sabía que llorar o pedir piedad habría sido inútil, así que no lo hacía. ¿Realmente había llorado de niño? Tenía que haberlo hecho, ¿no?

Tsuba seguía sin dejar de llorar. Zeno se mantuvo alejado de Jae-ha, seguramente estaba percibiendo sus intentos por tranquilizarse por el bien del niño y no quería perturbarle con su cercanía. Sin embargo el aura amarilla se acercó a la pequeña luz verde, que estaba entrelazada a la de Jae-ha, y pasó por su lado como si se tratara de una caricia. El mismo Jae-ha pudo sentir el afecto de ese toque a través de su enlace y, como si eso acabara de activar un interruptor en su interior, lo recordó. Un recuerdo antiguo, enterrado profundamente en su subconsciente.

Una mañana cuando era niño se había despertado en su lecho de paja esperando sentir frío, pero en vez de eso estaba cálido. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una vieja capa de viaje que le cubría como una manta. Al principio no había podido reaccionar de la incredulidad, porque nunca nadie había sido así de considerado con él. Lo que había ante sus ojos era algo imposible pero era cierto. En ese momento recordó sentirse tan emocionado que derramó lágrimas, sus primeras lágrimas de felicidad, y también recordó que se sentía extrañamente feliz porque esa noche había tenido un sueño extraño y muy vivido. Un sueño con un enorme dragón dorado, que utilizaba su garra aparentemente amenazante para acariciar suavemente su cabeza, mientras él dormitaba plácidamente tumbado en una pradera desde la que se podía ver el inmenso cielo azul sobre su cabeza y sentir la suave brisa acariciando su piel. Normalmente solo tenía pesadillas de él siendo incapaz de escapar de su prisión o recibiendo alguna paliza, pero por esa vez su sueño había sido luminoso, colorido y agradable, tan agradable. Las suaves caricias del dragón dorado sobre su cabeza se habían sentido tan bien, tan afectuosas. Se había sentido tan a gusto que no quería que se detuviera, pero después de esa noche el dragón dorado no había vuelto a sus sueños y sus mañanas habían vuelto a ser frías, así que había terminado olvidándolo, probablemente tomándolo por algún tipo de ilusión o fantasía que él mismo había ideado en medio de su desesperación.

Sin embargo ahora que el recuerdo había vuelto a él, sabía que era algo que ocurrió de verdad, y al volver a sentir otra caricia de Zeno hacia Tsuba por su vínculo espiritual lo supo con certeza. Supo cuál había sido el motivo de su agradable sueño y su felicidad esa mañana tantos años atrás en medio de su infierno. También decidió la respuesta que quería darle a su compañero dragón, que acababa de abrirle su corazón y revelarle todas esas cosas. Aunque en realidad no habría tenido necesidad de hacerlo, a pesar de que podría haber dejado a Jae-ha en la ignorancia, había decidido arriesgarse a sacar a la luz sus pecados y remordimientos. Zeno había dejando de esconderse para exponerse a su juicio y también a su posible ira. Zeno, que siempre ocultaba sus emociones y pensamientos detrás de una máscara de despreocupación inocente, había hecho eso por él.

El espíritu del dragón verde encontró la calma, y Tsuba debió percibirlo claramente porque dejó de llorar.

Jae-ha ya no tenía dudas, la respuesta que quería darle era…

—Tú también estabas sufriendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jae-ha con tono serio, mirando fijamente al rubio que también alzó la mirada hacia él, levemente desconcertado.

—Eso no importa —le respondió Zeno convencido—. Porque eso no cambia el hecho de que…

—No. Sí que importa —le contradijo el dragón verde tajantemente, interrumpiendo al rubio y dejándole con la boca abierta—. Todos hemos sufrido. Hakuryuu por esperar a un Rey que nunca venía a buscarle, Seiryuu por no poder ver libremente el mundo con sus ojos por miedo a su propio poder, Ryokuryuu por no poder surcar los cielos al estar encadenado a la tierra, y Ouryuu… —Jae-ha hizo una pausa para tocar el pecho de su aturdido compañero con el dedo, señalándole como si quisiera asegurarse de que le quedaba bien claro ese punto—. Y Ouryuu también ha sufrido por ver morir a sus seres queridos uno detrás de otro sin poder seguirles a los cielos. De hecho, Ouryuu ha sufrido más que cualquiera de los otros dragones. Porque nosotros hemos tenido varias vidas para repartirnos el dolor entre todos, nos hemos ido pasándonos el relevo de nuestra maldición de unos a otros, generación tras generación. Pero Ouryuu no ha podido hacer eso. Ouryuu carga con años, siglos de dolor a sus espaldas sin descanso. ¿No es así, Zeno-kun?

El rubio abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, por una vez parecía haberse quedado sin palabras para rebatir, aunque finalmente añadió con tono dudoso:

—Es cierto, pero precisamente por todo el tiempo con el que Zeno ha contado para sobrellevarlo, Zeno debería haber…

—¿Deberías haber hecho algo? —terminó Jae-ha con tono sarcástico, quitándole las palabras de la boca—. Sí, puede que sea cierto. Podrías haber hecho algo más, tal vez incluso deberías haber hecho algo más. Pero… ¿eso se aplica solo a ti? En realidad todos podríamos haber hecho más. Hakuryuu podría haber dejado de esperar sentado a su maestro, amargado en su pequeño refugio, y buscar otra motivación para vivir. Seiryuu podría haber ignorado sus miedos quitándose la máscara para ver el mundo directamente y comprobar que puede controlar su poder sin ella. Cada Ryokuryuu ha sido retenido por su predecesor generación tras generación más que por los aldeanos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de que Ryokuryuu desea recorrer el mundo libremente también tiene miedo de ser rechazado, de no tener un lugar al que pertenecer, de no tener un propósito, por eso se ataban a la aldea a pesar de que lo detestaban. Los Ryokuryuus podrían haber dejado esas dudas de lado y arriesgarse a experimentar el mundo por ellos mismos. Y Ouryuu… —El rubio se estremeció visiblemente encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y dando un paso atrás, pero Jae-ha le siguió dando un paso al frente, no dispuesto a dejarle escapar hasta terminar con lo que tenía que decir—. Ouryuu en vez de evitar relacionarse con la gente por miedo a sufrir perdiendo a sus seres queridos otra vez, podría haber tratado de sobrellevar el dolor rodeándose de más gente que le ayudara a superar su pérdida, en vez de aislarse durante siglos ignorando a todo el mundo, incluso a su propios hermanos, ¿no?

Zeno hizo una mueca de dolor por sus palabras y apartó la mirada, obviamente sintiéndose otra vez culpable. Pero Jae-ha continuó implacable, llegando finalmente al punto principal.

—Entonces, si queremos que las cosas sean diferentes, si queremos dejar de sufrir, solo tenemos que asegurarnos de hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante, ¿no? —continuó Jae-ha sonriendo ladeadamente, seguro de sí mismo como si se tratara de algo obvio. Zeno por su parte parpadeó sorprendido por sus palabras, porque obviamente esperaba reproches, y volvió a mirarle con un tinte de curiosidad en sus ojos azules—. ¿Acaso no has sido tú mismo el que ha dicho algo parecido antes? El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero el futuro sí. De hecho todos nosotros ya estamos cambiando, ¿no? Kija-kun ya no está tan obsesionado con todo el tema de que los guerreros dragones somos los leales sirvientes de su maestro Hiryuu. Hace tiempo que ha aprendido a ver más allá de eso, y su aldea también se esta abriendo más al mundo y está dejando de ser tan cerrada. Shin-Ah pasa mucho tiempo sin su máscara, ya puede mirar a cualquier persona directamente a los ojos sin titubear. Sigue llevando esa cosa fea en el rostro a veces porque es un recuerdo de alguien querido para él, no porque tema desatar su poder descontroladamente. En cuando a mí, como no podría ser de otra forma, fui el primero en empezar a moverme y abandoné mi aldea cuando era niño para aventurarme hacia un mundo desconocido. A pesar de que desconfiaba de la gente, encontré un lugar al que pertenecer y descubrí que no todo el mundo es tan prejuicioso y egoísta como podría haber creído en un principio. También he aprendido a ver mi lazo con los demás dragones y nuestra querida Yona como algo bueno, y no como una cadena que me ata. Y tú también, Zeno-kun. Después de siglos de espera, finalmente también has comenzado a moverte otra vez hacia delante, como me has demostrado hoy, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó con otra sonrisa.

—Zeno… Bueno… —tartamudeó el rubio, azorado y nervioso como no le había visto nunca. Estaba seguro de que estaría sonrojado su no tuviera esas escamas doradas aún en la cara.

—Tú, Zeno-kun, has dejado de huir de la gente. Cuando Yona quiso reunir a los guerreros dragones, viniste a nosotros por tu propia cuenta ¿no? A pesar de que antes de eso nos habías estado espiando durante semanas, o más bien años como un acosador desde las sombras, finalmente te arriesgaste a salir a la luz y te uniste a nosotros.

—Llamar a Zeno acosador es un poco rudo —se quejó el rubio, aunque finalmente estaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en vez de culpabilidad. Jae-ha se alegró por ello, porque creía estar haciéndole entender.

—Además de eso, también está la determinación que has comenzado a llevar a cabo hoy —continuó el dragón verde como si no le hubiera interrumpido—. Ya no vas a ignorar el sufrimiento de tus hermanos por más tiempo, ¿no? A partir de ahora vas a proteger a todos los que vengan, generación tras generación, asegurándote de que ninguno comete los mismos errores del pasado, ¿no?

—Zeno no va a huir más —aseguró el dragón amarillo con tono solemne y mirada seria, como si se tratara de un juramento.

—Así que, ¿no es mejor olvidar, dejando atrás los errores de todos, y simplemente mirar hacia el futuro? Ahora los cuatro dragones estaremos juntos en esto, y no dejaremos que todo se vuelva a malograr como en el pasado. Especialmente tú te asegurarás de ello, ¿no? Vigilarás para que ningún dragón vuelva a desviarse del camino correcto.

—Sí, así es —volvió a reiterar el rubio, igualmente determinado.

—Y si eres tú el que vuelve a tomar el camino incorrecto, esta vez no dejaremos que te escabullas tan fácilmente —le advirtió Jae-ha con una sonrisa burlona y dándole al rubio un leve golpecito en su nariz escamosa—. Dejaré dicho a mi sucesor que no te quite el ojo de encima, y me aseguraré de siga siendo así de un sucesor a otro. No te volverás a escapar de nosotros, anciano.

El dragón amarillo se tocó la nariz, donde había recibido el golpe, y soltó una pequeña risita.

—Zeno no sabe si debería sentirse feliz por eso o atemorizado —le dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín. Pero por lo brillante que era su sonrisa era fácil decir que lo que sentía era una genuina felicidad.

—Eso da igual, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás —aseguró el dragón verde de forma intransigente, aunque también estaba sonriendo—. Así que ya puedes tener cuidado con tus comportamientos bizarros y locos de ahora en adelante. ¿Entendido? Nosotros ya hemos sufrido suficientes infartos por tu culpa, dales un descanso a las siguientes generaciones, ¿quieres?

—Zeno se esforzará —aseguró el rubio con entusiasmo alzando los brazos al aire, aunque por su sonrisa traviesa se podía deducir que no lo iba a cumplir.

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente resignado. Por ahora no podía esperar nada más de su loco compañero. Pero aún le quedaba una última cosa importante por decir, así que se puso serio y Zeno reaccionó a ello dejando de lado su pose infantil para devolverle la mirada seria. Captando inmediatamente el cambio de su actitud.

—Así que, aunque no puedo hablar en el nombre de todos los demás Ryokuryuus porque sería presuntuoso por mi parte… —La expresión de Jae-ha se volvió más grave, y el rubio tragó saliva nervioso, esperando el veredicto expectante—. Por lo que a mí respecta… Yo te perdono, Zeno. Por todo.

Zeno abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules, obviamente impactado, porque no se esperaba esas palabras.

—Ryokuryuu perdona a Zeno —repitió el rubio de forma mecánica, como si necesitar volver a oírlo para procesarlo—. Así, ¿sin más? —le preguntó incrédulo y luego frunció el ceño contrariado—. Zeno no puede aceptarlo, porque Zeno aún no ha hecho lo suficiente para ganarse el perdón. Zeno aún no…

Jae-ha puso la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio con un fuerte golpe para interrumpirle, y este se quejó levemente.

—Pero sé que la culpa que sientes en sincera. Ouryuu ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, no necesitas más castigo. Además… —El dragón verde le tiró un poco del pelo, para asegurarse de tener su atención porque el rubio parecía que iba a colapsar por el shock, y quería que las siguientes palabras le quedaran bien gravadas en esa cabeza hueca suya—. Además, me has prometido que a partir de ahora te enmendarías, y yo confío en ti.

Zeno se quedó obviamente conmocionado por su declaración, pero poco después sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y apartó la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar mirarle a la cara después de eso.

—La palabra de Zeno no vale nada, ¿sabes? —le dijo el dragón amarillo con tono sombrío y sus ojos ocultos con su flequillo—. Zeno ha roto casi todas sus promesas, incluso las que hizo con sus hermanos. Zeno no merece esa confianza.

—Pero a nosotros nunca nos has mentido, ¿verdad? —declaró el dragón verde totalmente convencido, para sorpresa de su compañero—. Nos has ocultado cosas, pero no nos has mentido y siempre has cumplido las promesas que nos has hecho. Te has estado esforzando en eso porque no quieres que se repita el pasado, ¿no? No quieres volver a incumplir tus promesas.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó el rubio dudoso.

—Así que voy a confiar en ti —le volvió a interrumpir Jae-ha—. Porque ya no eres el mismo que en ese entonces, has cambiado. Yo creo en eso, y tú también deberías tener más fe en ti mismo. Ten confianza, Zeno-kun. A partir de ahora todo irá bien, porque estaremos todos juntos. ¿Entendido? —le aseguró el dragón verde con una sonrisa alentadora a la vez que revolvía la dorada melena de Zeno con la mano.

El rubio volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él, aún obviamente anonadado, pero pocos segundos después hizo un puchero y comenzó a derramar gruesos lagrimones.

Jae-ha se asustó por un momento, porque nunca había visto al dragón inmortal llorar así antes, pero luego al ver la sonrisa brillante del rubio a pesar de las lágrimas se tranquilizó y sonrió tiernamente.

—Zeno se esforzará por ser digno de esa confianza —declaró el dragón amarillo entre sollozos—. Zeno lo promete.

—Querrás decir que vas a seguir esforzándote, ¿no? —aclaró Jae-ha volviendo a revolverle el pelo esta vez con más ímpetu y una sonrisa traviesa—. No menosprecies lo que has avanzado hasta ahora, anciano.

—Está bien, está bien —accedió el rubio entre leves quejidos de dolor—. Pero no hagas eso. Duele. Duele. Vas a dejar a Zeno sin pelo —se quejó infantilmente haciendo exagerados ademanes con los brazos.

—Solo te volverá a crecer, ¿no? —señaló Jae-ha con tono burlón para después finalmente alejar su mano de la cabeza de su compañero.

—Todos siempre utilizáis esa escusa para hacerle esto a Zeno —se volvió a quejar el dragón amarillo con un exagerado puchero y sobándose la cabeza, aún con lágrimas en las mejillas pero ya sin llorar—. Realmente duele.

—Dice el que se corta un miembro casi sin pestañear —le echó en cara el dragón verde con una sobreactuada expresión escéptica.

—Ya deja de ser malo con Zeno, Ryokuryuu.

La ocurrente burla que Jae-ha ya tenía en la punta de la lengua fue cortada por un repentino estornudo.

Ambos dragones parpadearon sorprendidos, y bajaron la mirada hacia el bebé que obviamente había sido la fuente del sonido. Habían estado tan concentrados en su conversación anterior que casi se habían olvidado de su presencia. Gran fallo por su parte.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos hacia la aldea en la que dejamos los caballos y nuestro equipaje, Ryokuryuu —señaló Zeno, retomando un tono serio—. Está atardeciendo y está empezando a hacer frío. Esta fina sábana no es suficiente abrigo para Ryokuryuu-chibi y no debería pasar la noche a la intemperie. Se podría enfermar —añadió mientras utilizaba un trozo de su arruinada ropa que no estaba manchado de sangre para limpiar los mocos que habían comenzado a salir de la pequeña nariz del bebé.

—Cierto —concordó Jae-ha, tratando de abrigar lo más posible al niño con la sábana—. Me pregunto si podremos comprar allí alguna toquilla adecuada para él.

—Zeno tiene una en su equipaje —reveló el rubio tranquilamente para sorpresa de su compañero—. Zeno se imaginó que esto podría pasar, así que le pidió prestada a su alteza una de las antiguas toquillas del príncipe Jak-shi.

La imagen fugaz de la capa de viaje que se encontró cubriéndole esa mañana cuando era niño cruzó la mente de Jae-ha, pero este sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el presente.

—Está bien, pero aún así tendremos que comprar algo de comida para él. Algo de leche…

—A tan temprana edad no podemos darle a Ryokuryuu-chibi cualquier tipo de leche —señaló Zeno con tono sabiondo—. Pero Zeno preguntó antes en la posada y hay una mujer que ejerce de nodriza en la aldea. Podríamos buscarla para que amamante a Ryokuryuu-chibi.

—Sorprendentemente no se te ha escapado ningún detalle esta vez, ¿eh? Estoy impresionado —habló Jae-ha con un ligero tono burlón.

—Que grosero, Ryokuryuu —se quejó Zeno con un exagerado puchero de molestia—. Zeno sabe ser responsable cuando es necesario.

—Claro, claro. Perdóneme por haberle ofendido, venerable anciano —se burló descaradamente esta vez, y Zeno aumentó su puchero pero al parecer no quiso discutir más.

—En todo caso, debemos apresurarnos o se nos hará de noche antes de llegar —razonó el rubio, dando por zanjado el asunto.

—¿Te llevo en mi espalda? —se ofreció Jae-ha.

—No es necesario, Zeno puede seguirle el paso a Ryokuryuu corriendo —aseguró para después examinar el estado de su propio cuerpo—. Las escamas de Zeno aún durarán un rato y Zeno no quiere manchar a Ryokuryuu de sangre.

—Sí, será lo mejor —concordó el dragón verde—. Después de todo, Yun-kun ya montará suficiente alboroto al verte a ti, como para que yo también me aparezca en el castillo manchado de sangre.

—Zeno ya te dijo antes que el muchacho no tiene porque enterarse de nada —le recordó el rubio, alzando un dedo y guiñando un ojo para después decir con tono presumido—. Zeno tiene una ropa de repuesto, exactamente igual que esta, en su equipaje. Así Zeno estará a salvo de la ira del muchacho.

—Lo dices como si ya estuvieras esperando acabar hecho un desastre antes de venir aquí. ¿O acaso aún conservas algo de clarividencia de tu época de sacerdote y has visto el futuro? —le preguntó con tono burlón.

—Tal vez —admitió el dragón amarillo encogiéndose de hombros con una exagerada expresión de inocencia, siguiéndole la corriente.

Jae-ha soltó una carcajada, pero luego se puso serio.

—Será mejor que nos dejemos de jueguecitos y nos pongamos en marcha. ¿Seguro que podrás seguirme el ritmo? —le preguntó con un aparente tono de preocupación pero sonriendo traviesamente—. Puedo intentar reducir la velocidad por ti.

—No subestimes a Zeno. Zeno está muy orgulloso de su velocidad cuando tiene sus escamas —le advirtió el dragón amarillo sacando pecho con una pose orgullosa—. Puede que Zeno incluso pudiera ganar a Ryokuryuu en una carrera, aunque Zeno nunca lo ha probado.

—Ya veo, en ese caso tendremos que poner a prueba esa velocidad tuya un día teniendo un duelo de velocidad formal, con testigos —le propuso Jae-ha, realmente curioso, y Zeno sonrió y asintió en conformidad—. Sin embargo ahora tenemos que ser cuidadosos porque tenemos a un niño a nuestro cargo, ¿recuerdas? Tampoco te emociones mucho dando saltos o destrozarás todo el bosque.

—Zeno no es tan… —comenzó a argumentar el rubio infantilmente, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que Jae-ha saltara repentinamente elevándose por el cielo—. ¡Eso es trampa, Ryokuryuu! —se quejó el dragón amarillo dando un grito, pero su compañero siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, aunque le pudo oír soltar una carcajada divertida—. Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —masculló el rubio con el ceño fruncido pero también una sonrisa traviesa—. Zeno te va a enseñar de lo que Zeno es capaz —declaró determinado a la vez que daba un confiado paso al frente fuera de la rama en la que estaba para caer al vacío.

El dragón amarillo calló fuertemente al suelo sobre sus dos pies, dejando un pequeño cráter debajo de él, para al instante después comenzar a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana entre los árboles dando largas zancadas de varios metros de distancia cada una. La sonrisa del rubio se amplió al ver que comenzaba a dar alcance al dragón verde, cuya figura se podía apreciar saltando entre las ramas más altas de los árboles.

Zeno aceleró aún más su ritmo, decidido a adelantarle y bajarle un poco los humos. Porque a nadie le importaría si ese inmenso bosque perdía dos o tres… o cuatro… o cinco… o unos cuantos árboles, ¿verdad?

Jae-ha también aumentó la velocidad al atisbar su figura amarilla por el rabillo del ojo, y ambos soltaron una carcajada a la vez sin ser conscientes de ello. El pequeño Tsuba también sonrió feliz entre los fuertes brazos de su predecesor, disfrutando de su estimulante paseo por los cielos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este capítulo. El próximo jueves publicaré el primero de los dos capítulos extras que quedan todavía para concluir la historia, los cuales van a ser mucho más amenos y sobre todo llenos de amor y humor.  
> Cuando escribí este capítulo lo hice casi de tirón, sin detenerme a pensar, porque ciertamente esta necesaria charla entre Jae-ha y Zeno ya me la había llegado a imaginar muchas veces y pensado en cómo podría llegar a ser, así que este capítulo ha sido realmente como verter en un escrito todas esas ideas que llevaban tiempo pululando en mi cabeza y estaba deseando tener la oportunidad de escribir.  
> Mientras estaba revisando este capítulo para publicarlo me han dado muchas ganas de escribir también una charla entre Shin-ah y Zeno sobre este tema, pero como ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y tengo otras cosas pendientes de actualizar me contendré de momento, pero tal vez lo haga en un futuro, como una especie de secuela de este fanfic, pero eso ya se verá. No me inspira tanto hacer una entre Kija y Zeno, porque realmente Kija una infancia bastante feliz teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y ya hablaron un poco de este tema en el manga e incluso escribí un poco sobre ello en uno de mis aportes de mi fanfic Marzo blanco, pero nuevamente digo que conmigo nunca se sabe cuándo me voy a inspirar y escribir un fanfic completo sobre ello XD  
> Bueno, ya no me extiendo más. Nos vemos la semana que viene en el primer capítulo extra que se titulará “Presentaciones”.


	5. Extra 1: Presentaciones

Jae-ha y Zeno ya se encontraban en la entrada de la capital, Kuuto. Estaban cerca de llegar a su actual hogar, el castillo Hiryuu, después de terminar su misión de ir a recoger a su nuevo hermano dragón.

Ambos estaban montados en sus respectivos caballos mientras avanzaban por la avenida principal de la cuidad, una transitada calle comercial. Habían decidido ir a caballo la mayor parte del camino para llamar menos la atención mientras cruzaban medio Reino hasta la aldea de Ryokuryuu, pero ahora que estaban en la capital cualquier intento de ser discretos sería inútil.

Todos en la cuidad conocían perfectamente a los cuatro guerreros dragones al servicio de la Reina Yona. La gente cuchicheaba a su paso, les señalaban y algunos incluso se atrevían a saludarles animadamente.

Sobre todo las mujeres más jóvenes eran las que estaban más alteradas, señalándoles descaradamente y hablando entre ellas sin molestarse en bajar la voz con expresiones que variaban entre sorpresa, curiosidad y decepción. Aunque no era difícil de adivinar cuál era el motivo de sus reacciones.

—Zeno cree que les estas provocando un gran shock a todas tus admiradoras, Ryokuryuu —habló Zeno con voz cantarina y una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sé a qué te refieres Zeno-kun — habló Jae-ha, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero su tensa sonrisa y rígida postura le delataban.

— Todas deben estarse preguntando qué mujer ha sido capaz de conquistar al mayor galán y soltero más cotizado del Reino —explicó Zeno, tratando de parecer inocente pero con un claro tono burlón—. Hasta el punto de llegar a darle un hijo —añadió como puntilla con una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! —espetó Jae-ha alterado, en voz más alta de la que debería, provocando que los murmullos y cuchicheos a su alrededor se intensificaran.

—Pero eso es lo que debe estar creyendo todo el mundo, ¿no? —señaló el rubio con una risita.

Al dragón verde no le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua frustrado y apartar la mirada levemente sonrojado, porque no podía negarlo. Desde luego la imagen que estaban dando a la gente era muy sugerente.

Después de dos semanas sin saberse nada de él en la ciudad por haberse ido a una misteriosa misión, aparecía de repente cargando a un bebé que casualmente tenía sus mismos rasgos, pelo verde y ojos morados. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente llegaría a la conclusión de que había tenido un hijo ilegítimo con alguna misteriosa mujer. Esa idea no estaba tan desencaminada porque no podía negar que tenía lazos de sangre con el niño, pero no dejaba de ser errónea.

El dragón verde atisbó entre la multitud a un grupo de hermosas mujeres a las que solía frecuentar y las saludó desde su caballo agitando la mano y guiñándolas un ojo, activando por reflejo su modo seductor. Ellas en un primer momento parecieron sorprenderse, luego le devolvieron tímidamente el saludo cuchicheando entre ellas y poco después se alejaron desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente, resignándose a que hasta que solucionara el malentendido sus aventuras amorosas se verían seriamente reducidas.

Tiró de las riendas del caballo para detenerse por un momento para intentar recolocar al bebé que llevaba colgado del pecho con un improvisado hatillo, intentando por lo menos taparle la cabeza para que el niño quedara menos visible y no saltaran tanto a la vista los rasgos similares que compartían. Pero una vez más el pequeño Tsuba pataleó y se quejó, porque estaba muy entretenido y fascinado por el animado ambiente que les rodeaba y al parecer no quería que nada dificultara su visión.

Jae-ha insistió en querer taparle, nervioso por el aumento de personas curiosas que les miraban fijamente. Pero Tsuba siguió resistiéndose tercamente, amenazando con ponerse a llorar a pleno pulmón y meneando sus piernas hasta que en un descuidó de su predecesor el pequeño piececito de dragón del bebé quedó visible.

El dragón verde adulto entró en pánico y se apresuró en volver a taparlo, pero el mal ya estaba hecho, porque se escucharon varias exclamaciones ahogadas a su alrededor y los murmullos subieron de volumen. También aumentaron las carcajadas del divertido dragón amarillo que ya se estaba riendo descaradamente.

—Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad anciano? —le preguntó molesto lanzándole una mirada afilada.

—Tal vez —admitió el rubio despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que me vengaré de esto, ¿verdad? —le advirtió haciendo que su caballo volviera a caminar mientras le miraba de reojo, obviamente resentido.

—Ryokuryuu siempre aprovecha cada ocasión que tiene para burlarse de los demás, sobre todo cuando se trata de Zeno y su edad —le recordó el rubio tranquilamente, espoleando también a su caballo para mantenerse al lado de su compañero—. Ryokuryuu solo recoge lo que ha sembrado. ¿Verdad, Ryokuryuu-chibi? —preguntó, aumentando el volumen de su voz deliberadamente a la vez que estiraba la mano y le daba un toquecito a Tsuba en el brazo, este giró la cabeza para mirarle curioso e hizo un gorjeo.

—¿Ha dicho Ryokuryuu?

—¿Ryokuryuu-chibi?

—Así que es cierto.

Varios murmullos como ese se escucharon a su alrededor, provocando que Jae-ha se pusiera aún más nervioso y le lanzara al rubio una fulminante mirada de molestia.

—Cuidado con esa boca tan grande que tienes, Zeno-kun. Mira lo que has provocado —le reprendió a la vez que hacia que su caballo acelerara el paso—. Sabía que tendríamos que haber dejado atrás los caballos para volver al castillo sin llamar tanto la atención.

—Es mejor así —aseguró el rubio convencido—. La gente se iba a haber enterado en algún momento de todos modos, porque no vamos a mantener a Ryokuryuu-chibi escondido y encerrado en una habitación para ocultar su presencia, ¿no? —señaló, dejando al dragón verde sin argumentos, ya que habían sacado al niño de la aldea de Ryokuryuu precisamente para que fuera libre—. Además, así evitaremos que se difundan rumores extraños que se puedan volver en contra de Ryokuryuu-chibi. Zeno cree que es mejor dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

—¿Y los rumores extraños que surjan sobre mi no te importan? —cuestionó Jae-ha resentido.

—Vamos, vamos, Ryokuryuu. No te alteres tanto, arruinarás la diversión de Zeno —le respondió el rubio guasón, utilizando a posta la misma frase que el dragón verde solía utilizar en situaciones similares.

—Así que reconoces que te estás divirtiendo, ¿eh?

—Un poco —admitió finalmente el dragón amarillo con una sonrisa descarada.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, Zeno-kun —le advirtió con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada que prometía venganza.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Ryokuryuu. Zeno lo hará —le respondió el rubio con una brillante sonrisa, actuando de forma deliberadamente inocente.

La sonrisa ladeada de Jae-ha se amplió, aceptando el reto y dedicando el resto del trayecto hacia el castillo para meditar sus posibles venganzas. Eso le ayudó a ignorar los cuchicheos y rumores que les rodeaban y que parecían extenderse con la rapidez una plaga.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y los guardias les abrieron las puertas exteriores de la muralla del castillo nada más verles. Ellos también tenían miradas de curiosidad pero se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas, cosa que Jae-ha agradeció. Además se sintió realmente aliviado cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan agotado después de un aparentemente sencillo paseo a caballo a través de la cuidad.

Aunque su descanso no duró mucho, porque ya había gente esperando su regreso impacientemente en las puertas del castillo y cuando les vieron no tardaron en correr a su encuentro.

Kija y Shin-ah encabezaban el grupo, seguramente habían sido ellos los que habían avisado de su inminente llegada a los demás gracias al vínculo espiritual que compartían. Detrás de ellos venían Hak y Yona, que extrañamente parecían haberse desembarazado simultáneamente de sus numerosos deberes como rey y reina, respectivamente; seguidos de cerca por el príncipe Jak-shi, que ya era un joven adolescente, y su hermana Yume cinco años menor que él. Yun cerraba la marcha, mirando fijamente a los príncipes como si temiera que estos se fueran a tropezar en medio del entusiasmo que mostraban.

Jae-ha no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al verlos. Había extrañado ver a su pequeña familia.

—Bienvenidos —les saludo Yona en primer lugar, una vez estuvieron en frente de ellos, seguida poco después de los distintos saludos de los demás. Desde el entusiasta grito feliz de la princesa Yume hasta el leve movimiento de cabeza del tímido Shin-Ah.

La sonrisa de Jae-ha se amplió. Realmente les había echado de menos.

—Estamos de vuelta — les saludó Zeno animadamente y con una luminosa sonrisa, meneando exageradamente los brazos aún desde encima de su caballo.

—¿Me habéis extrañado? Porque yo sí a vosotras, mi querida Yona y mi hermosa princesita —habló Jae-ha a la vez que se bajaba del caballo con un elegante salto para luego guiñar un ojo descaradamente.

—Deja de coquetear con mis chicas, maldito ojos caídos —le amenazó la antigua bestia del trueno con un aura oscura rodeándole y haciendo crujir sus puños.

—Veo que Hak no se ha curado de su enfermedad de padre sobreprotector durante mi ausencia —señaló con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ni tú de tus tendencias suicidas, bastardo —le respondió Hak, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Dejad vuestras estúpidas peleas de gallitos para más tarde, par de idiotas —les reprendió Yun, sin tener ningún reparo en darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Rey a pesar de su cargo.

—¿Ha salido todo bien? —preguntó Kija, mirando fijamente al bebé que cargaba Jae-ha.

—Dejando de lado los escabrosos detalles, sí. Hemos cumplido la misión con éxito —explicó mientras sacaba al niño del hatillo y le giraba en sus brazos para que todos pudieran verle—. Os presento a Tsuba.

Todos le rodearon curiosos y entusiasmados. Comenzaron a saludar al pequeño con diversas carantoñas, poniéndole caras divertidas y a alabar lo lindo que era.

De primeras el bebé pareció ligeramente abrumado por la repentina atención que estaba recibiendo de tantos desconocidos. Pero luego miró a Kija y a Shin-ah, claramente guiado por el lazo de sangre que les unía, y en el plano espiritual se pudo sentir sus lazos crepitar. Tsuba pareció reconocer a sus hermanos dragones y sonrió, haciendo un gorjeo.

—Es tan lindo —le alabó nuevamente Yona—. ¿Puedo cogerlo?

—Claro que sí, Yona querida —accedió Jae-ha, extendiendo el bebé hacia ella.

La Reina se acercó más con la intención de cogerle en brazos, y Tsuba la miró fijamente por primera vez. En ese mismo instante el plano mental de los dragones pareció arder en llamas, esta vez de forma mucho más virulenta. Los cuatro dragones adultos se estremecieron por la sensación y el bebé comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó la chica pelirroja entrando en pánico—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

—No te preocupes, querida —trató de tranquilizarla Jae-ha, aunque tenía una leve mueca de dolor—. Creo que es solo…

—La iniciación —terminó Kija por él de forma solemne—. El pequeño Tsuba también te está reconociendo como su maestra.

—Su pie… —comenzó a decir Shin-Ah, aunque su advertencia ya no era necesaria porque la toquilla del bebé ya estaba comenzando a quemarse en el lugar donde estaba su pequeño pie de dragón, confirmando sus sospechas.

Jae-ha soltó un leve quejido de dolor por la sensación ardiente al estar cogiéndole en brazos, pero también porque al parecer estaba compartiendo parte lo que estaba sintiendo Tsuba de forma más intensa que los otros, al estar unido a él por el vínculo de sucesor y predecesor. La sensación era más débil que cuando conoció a la chica pelirroja en Awa y no escuchó ninguna extraña voz en su cabeza, pero aún así quemaba.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Estará bien? Es tan pequeño… Yo… Lo siento… —se disculpó Yona acongojada y sin saber qué hacer para que el pequeño dejara de llorar.

—No te preocupes alteza —intervino Zeno que se había bajado del caballo precipitadamente para acercarse también—. Ryokuryuu-chibi estará bien. Debería terminar pronto.

Como si esas palabras hubieran sido algún tipo de señal, el fuego del plano espiritual comenzó a remitir rápidamente. El llanto de Tsuba también se calmó, aunque este aún parecía nervioso y dejaba escapar algún gimoteo. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

—Menos mal —murmuró la mayor parte del grupo.

—Dejad de asustarme así, bestias —espetó Yun por su parte.

—Era algo inevitable —señaló Kija—. Además de que establecer un vínculo con nuestro maestro es todo un honor.

—Pero duele como el demonio —añadió Jae-ha con tono de molestia.

—Aún así… —trató de argumentar el dragón blanco tercamente.

—Pero es tan pequeño —se volvió a lamentar Yona, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que Tsuba aún tenía en las mejillas.

—Si era algo inevitable, seguramente será mejor que le haya pasado siendo bebé. Así cuando crezca no recordará el dolor que sintió —argumentó Hak.

—A veces eres tan cruel, Hak —le echo en cara la chica pelirroja con una mirada ardiente—. ¿Pensarías lo mismo si se tratara de alguno de nuestros hijos?

—Eso papá, no seas malo —le reprendió también la pequeña princesa Yume, con un sobreactuado puchero de decepción.

Aun así el Rey pareció sufrir como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo por la mirada de reproche de su hija. Esa niña manejaba a su padre como quería.

—Vamos, vamos. No merece la pena seguir discutiendo por esto —intervino Zeno con tono conciliador—. Ya ha pasado todo, y Ryokuryuu-chibi está perfectamente, ¿verdad? —cuestionó mirando al bebé con una brillante sonrisa a la vez que su aura amarilla envolvía a la pequeña luz verde en el plano mental como si se tratara de un abrazo.

Con este gesto el pequeño Tsuba pareció relajarse del todo y le devolvió la sonrisa al dragón amarillo. Había llegado a cogerle mucha confianza al rubio durante su corto viaje.

—¿Chibi? —preguntaron todos confundidos, ya que la anterior vez que Zeno le había llamado así estaban demasiado preocupados como para darse cuenta del apodo.

—Sí. Ryokuryuu-chibi —reiteró Zeno convencido—. Este Ryokuryuu es pequeño y lindo, así que es Ryokuryuu-chibi.

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente, y esperó que alguno de sus compañeros apoyaran su opinión de que ese no era un mote apropiado y trataran de quitarle la idea de la cabeza al excéntrico dragón anciano.

—Es un nombre tan lindo —exclamaron Yona y Yume a la vez.

—Es genial —las secundo el príncipe con igual entusiasmo.

—Viniendo de Zeno, es bastante decente —accedió Yun, como si se hubiera esperado algo peor.

—Ryokuryuu-chibi, ¿eh? —murmuró Kija pensativo, pero sin mostrarse reacio a la idea, y Shin-Ah también asintió en aceptación.

—Ojos caidos-chibi suena bien —añadió Hak con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jae-ha soltó otro suspiro resignado. Había esperado demasiado de sus locos compañeros. Lo sentía por el pobre Tsuba, tendría una ardua pelea por delante cuando creciera para librarse de ese mote.

—Ya está bien que le coja, ¿no? —preguntó Yona con una expresión anhelante mientras miraba tiernamente al bebé, él cual había comenzado a mirarla con fascinación ahora que el dolor había pasado.

Otro dragón que caía fulminado bajo el encanto de la chica pelirroja.

—Claro que sí querida —accedió Jae-ha con una sonrisa, pasando cuidadosamente el niño a los brazos extendidos de Yona.

—Es tan lindo —volvió a repetir la chica cuando le cogió, como si no se le ocurriera otra palabra adecuada para describirlo, y le alzó por encima de su cabeza cuidadosamente como si quisiera verle mejor.

Tsuba sonrió ampliamente, como si disfrutara de su nueva altura.

—Como era de esperarse de ojos caidos-chibi. Te gusta mirar a la gente desde arriba, ¿eh? —señaló Hak burlón, colocándose detrás de la espalda de su esposa para darle un toquecito juguetón en la nariz al bebé.

Tsuba arrugó la nariz e hizo un puchero de disconformidad, para al instante después patalear y darle un fuerte golpe al confiado Hak en la cara con su pie de dragón, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

—Eso duele, pequeño demonio —se quejó Hak, sobándose la nariz con una expresión de dolor.

Todos parpadearon ligeramente desconcertados, pero luego estallaron en risas.

—Como era de esperarse de mi sucesor, ya puede defenderse solo de Hak —declaró Jae-ha con tono orgulloso.

—Eso te pasa por llamar “ojos caídos” a chibi-chan —le echó en cara Yume, para después acercarse a hacerle carantoñas al bebé—. Chibi-chan jugará a las muñecas conmigo, ¿a qué sí?

—Solo recuerda que Tsuba-chibi es un bebé de verdad y no uno de tus muñecos —la advirtió Jakshi revolviendo la melena negra rizada de su hermana menor. Esta se quejó porque había estropeado su peinado.

Todos siguieron hablando animadamente, diciendo cada vez más tonterías y poniéndole más y más motes extraños al bebé. Sin duda Tsuba tendría problemas para que le llamaran solamente por su nombre en el futuro, sin ningún añadido extraño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí concluye el primer capítulo extra. El próximo jueves publicaré el segundo capítulo extra y último capítulo de este fanfic.  
> Por si alguien se lo pregunta, los hijos de Hak y Yona que han aparecido en este fanfic ya habían aparecido en algunos de mis otros fanfics, sin embargo creo que hasta ahora no le había revelado el nombre de Yume, a pesar de que ya tenía su nombre pensado desde hace mucho tiempo simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de introducirla adecuadamente para presentarla. Tengo muchas ideas para escribir sobre estos dos personajes que he creado y también este posible futuro que lleva años formándose en mi cabeza y del que he ido escribiendo diversos fragmentos en varios de mis fanfics, pero por ahora tendrán que esperar hasta al menos hasta que vuelva a tener tiempo para escribir en condiciones y también termine mis actualizaciones pendientes.  
>  Nos vemos.


	6. Extra 2: Dulce venganza

—Jae-ha —le llamó Kija tocándole el hombro, y el nombrado se giró hacia él. Con una sola mirada a la expresión seria del dragón blanco captó el mensaje, y dejó que este le alejara unos pasos del bullicioso grupo que seguían haciendo carantoñas al pequeño Tsuba, seguidos de cerca por un silencioso Shin-Ah—. ¿Seguro que todo está bien? —insistió en voz baja, una vez estuvieron alejados.

—¿A qué viene esa repentina preocupación, Kija-kun? —le preguntó con tono despreocupado—. Reconoceré que no fue una visita agradable. Esos miserables aldeanos fueron de todo menos agradables, como era de esperar. Fue bastante desagradable para mí volver a pisar ese inmundo lugar. Pero logramos salir de allí de una pieza y con mi sucesor, así que ha merecido la pena.

—Sabemos que fue difícil —reconoció Kija—. Shin-Ah y yo pudimos percibir parte de tus emociones desde aquí, pero… —El dragón blanco miró brevemente a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención—. Luego pasó algo más, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Algo más? No sé a qué te refieres —aseguró Jae-ha con tono inocente, aunque en realidad ya se hacía una idea de a dónde quería llegar su compañero.

—¿Paso algo entre Zeno y tú? —le preguntó finalmente Shin-Ah, yendo directamente al grano como era su costumbre y confirmando las sospechas del dragón verde.

Claramente se referían a la reveladora charla que había tenido con el dragón inmortal tras escapar de la aldea de Ryokuryuu. Ya sabía que no había manera de que los dragones blanco y azul no se hubieran dado cuenta de las intensas chispas de tensión que saltaron en su vínculo mental durante su conversación, pero esperaba que tardaran un poco más de tiempo en sacar el tema a colación.

—Shin-ah y yo estamos preocupados. Notamos algo… extraño… —comenzó a explicarse Kija dubitativo, como si tuviera problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Zeno se alteró mucho… Pero luego después tu también… Los dos… ¿Qué paso exactamente entre vosotros?

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente. A veces era problemático que Kija fuera tan perceptivo a los cambios emocionales que se producían en su vínculo.

—Llegados a este punto no voy a negar que pasó algo —reconoció finalmente Jae-ha a regañadientes, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria—. Digamos que Zeno y yo tuvimos una conversación algo intensa. Pero ya está todo solucionado, aclaramos correctamente las cosas. Así que no debéis preocuparos. —Kija alzó una ceja, claramente escéptico—. No me mires así, Kija-kun. Te saldrán arrugas en tu hermoso rostro —añadió burlón sin poder evitarlo.

Kija frunció el ceño molesto y dio un paso al frente para señalar el pecho del dragón verde de forma acusadora.

—No intentes escabullirte con tus burlas, Jae-ha. Después de tantos años deberías saber que esa técnica ya no te funciona conmigo —le advirtió con tono severo.

—Es una lástima —se lamentó Jae-ha dejando caer sus hombros en un gesto de exagerada decepción—. Aunque por lo menos me queda el consuelo de con Hak todavía me funciona.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Jae-ha —le acusó Shin-Ah con tono neutro, dándole a entender que incluso a él se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia. 

Sus dorados ojos de dragón le miraban fijamente como si estuviera dispuesto a ver dentro de su cabeza para sacarle las respuestas a la fuerza. Si finalmente cediera a esos impulsos, eso sería malo por diversos motivos. Entre otros porque en el peor de los casos Jae-ha fallecería inmediatamente por muerte cerebral, o en el mejor de los casos se quedaría totalmente paralítico por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ninguna de las opciones le parecía atractiva ni mínimamente hermosa.

—¿De verdad crees que nos vamos a conformar con una respuesta tan vaga como la que nos has dado, Jae-ha? —le preguntó Kija, totalmente escéptico.

—Está bien, os contaré más detalles. Pero este no es lugar ni momento para hacerlo —cedió finalmente, mirando de reojo al resto del grupo que aún charlaban animadamente totalmente centrados en el pequeño Tsuba—. Es un tema… delicado. Y Zeno también debería estar presente —añadió mirando ahora al dragón amarillo, el cual se encontraba bajando su equipaje de su caballo distraídamente, seguramente ignorando deliberadamente al corrillo que habían formado los otros tres dragones.

Kija se giró para mirar a Shin-ah con expresión interrogante, y este hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, hablaremos en otro momento —cedió finalmente Kija, aunque era obvio que no estaba del todo conforme con ello—. Pero no creas que te vas a escabullir de esta, Jae-ha —le advirtió.

—Lo sé, Kija-kun. Sé muy bien lo persistente que puedes llegar a ser. Me has dado sobradas muestras de tu terquedad —aseguró con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Kija le lanzó una mirada fulminante de molestia, pero lo dejó pasar y simplemente se volteó para volver con el grupo. Shin-ah miró alternativamente a Jae-ha y a Zeno con expresión neutra, dándole a entender que no lo iba a olvidar y que no les perdería de vista, para después seguir al dragón blanco.

Jae-ha suspiró pesadamente y luego se encaminó hacía el dragón amarillo, que seguía apartado del bullicio enredando con la montura de su caballo con expresión concentrada. Aunque el dragón verde ya le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba entreteniéndose a posta para hacer tiempo.

—Ya te imaginarás lo que nuestros dos queridos hermanos menores querían de mí, ¿no es así Zeno-kun? —comenzó a hablar el dragón verde aparentando despreocupación, comenzando a bajar el equipaje de su propio caballo, de modo que ambos guerreros dragones estaban dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

—No, Zeno no sabe nada —aseguró el rubio haciéndose el inocente, sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarle mientras seguía con su tarea—. Zeno es un buen chico que no espía conversaciones ajenas.

—Ellos no se conformarán con que les digamos cualquier tontería como explicación. Saben que el asunto fue serio —continuó Jae-ha, ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de su compañero—. Creo que deberíamos decirles toda la verdad. Incluso lo que me contaste después, sobre lo que hiciste cuando descendió la estrella roja.

A simple vista su compañero no mostró ninguna reacción por su declaración. Pero su aura amarilla pareció congelarse durante un segundo, antes de volver a su calidez habitual casi instantáneamente. Fue solo durante un segundo, pero lo suficiente para notarlo y que Kija y Shin-Ah les lanzaran una mirada fugaz de preocupación antes de volver a unirse a la conversación del grupo.

—Ryokuryuu, eso… —habló finalmente el rubio dubitativo.

—Realmente deberías hacerlo —le cortó Jae-ha seguro de sus palabras—. De todos modos querías hablarles de tu decisión de hacerte cargo de todos los guerreros dragones de ahora en adelante, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no aprovechar para contárselo todo de una vez? Ellos también merecen saberlo.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó Zeno, sin atreverse a terminar la frase.

—¿Temes su reacción? —aventuró Jae-ha ante su mutismo—. No puede ser peor que la que tuve yo. Kija en realidad tuvo una infancia bastante feliz en su aldea, y Shin-Ah no es para nada rencoroso. Si yo no te estrangulé con mis propias manos al saberlo, dudo que ellos lo hagan.

Zeno soltó una risita a su pesar, sin poder evitarlo.

—A Zeno no le habría importado que Ryokuryuu le estrangulara. Después de todo Zeno se lo merecía.

—¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso, anciano? ¿Vas a obligarme a que repita el hermoso discurso que te di en el bosque? —le amenazó, aunque con tono burlón.

—No, por favor. Zeno duda que el corazón de Zeno pudiera resistirlo otra vez. Definitivamente explotaría —le respondió con otra risita y Jae-ha le acompañó con la suya propia.

—En serio, Zeno-kun. Debemos poner de una vez todas las cartas sobre la mesa para poder cortar definitivamente con el pasado y mirar solamente hacia el futuro. Créeme, será lo mejor para todos —aseguró convencido.

—Está bien —accedió el rubio con tono entusiasta, dejando de enredar con su montura para girarse hacia Jae-ha. El dragón verde también dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle y encontrarse con la luminosa sonrisa de su compañero—. Sin embargo Zeno no se hace responsable si sufre algún infarto durante el proceso —añadió con tono burlón.

—¿Finalmente estás chocheando por la edad, anciano? —le preguntó sarcástico—. No me hagas reír, tienes un corazón a prueba de bombas.

—El corazón de Zeno es débil cuando se trata de sus lindos hermanos dragones. Zeno sufrió como diez infartos seguidos el otro día con Ryokuryuu —aseguró mostrando los diez dedos de sus manos.

—No me lo creo. No hay manera de que sufras un infarto y ni siquiera te desmalles —declaró escéptico.

—Zeno no miente. Además, Zeno puede desmayarse y permanecer de pie —aseguró señalándose a sí mismo y sacando pecho, como si se sintiera especialmente orgulloso por ello.

—¿De verdad eso es algo de lo que deberías presumir? Aunque ciertamente es impresionante. Supongo que son habilidades propias de ancianos, ¿no? —se burló descaradamente.

Zeno frunció exageradamente el ceño e iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Se puede saber de qué tanto estáis cuchicheando par de bestias raras? —intervino Yun, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno simultáneamente, dejándoles levemente desconcertados. Desde que se había convertido en un adulto se había vuelto bastante alto, pudiendo así alcanzar también la coronilla del dragón verde con facilidad—. Ya han vuelto todos dentro. Yona quiere que le hagan un chequeo médico completo a Tsuba-kun —les explicó antes de que tuvieran la posibilidad de preguntar.

—Entonces Zeno ira con ellos también —declaró el rubio, emprendiendo su camino en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo, pero no le dio tiempo ni a dar dos pasos antes de que Yun le retuviera agarrándole del extremo de su habitual bufanda verde.

—No tan rápido, Zeno —le advirtió el chico genio con gesto severo.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Yun frunció levemente el ceño, ya que le molestaba que el rubio siguiera llamándole muchacho. Pero no dejó que eso le distrajera y comenzó a examinar al dragón amarillo detenidamente por todas partes, desde las puntas de su pelo hasta las zapatillas que sobresalían por debajo de su colorida túnica naranja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yun-kun? —preguntó Jae-ha, expresando la curiosidad que sentían ambos dragones.

—Buscando las pruebas del delito, por supuesto —le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, sin apartar la mirada de su tarea a la vez que cogía a Zeno de un brazo para examinar su manga.

—¿Qué delito? —cuestionó el rubio inocentemente a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

Yun entrecerró los ojos y miró acusadoramente al rubio a los ojos.

—Mi instinto de genio guapo me dice que no has cumplido tu promesa y has hecho alguna locura de las tuyas —declaró totalmente convencido, haciendo que Zeno tuviera un escalofrío sin poder evitarlo y Jae-ha sonriera de forma ladeada.

Sin duda los instintos de Yun habían demostrado ser aterradoramente certeros. Aunque la verdad era que la deducción que había aventurado ahora no era tan sorprendente, porque lo raro eran las ocasiones en las que el autoproclamando dragón más bizarro no hacía ninguna locura.

—El muchacho se equivoca en esta ocasión —aseguró el rubio, tratando que su sonrisa pareciera natural a pesar de su nerviosismo—. Zeno ha sido un buen chico.

—¿En serio? —inquirió el joven genio claramente escéptico, atravesándole fijamente con la mirada—. Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo creérmelo?

—Zeno dice la verdad. Zeno ha sido un buen chico —reiteró el dragón amarillo, aunque estaba comenzando a sudar frío y su sonrisa parecía cada vez más una mueca forzada—. ¿Verdad que sí, Ryokuryuu? —preguntó mirando al dragón verde, claramente buscando ayuda.

Sin embargo, en vez de darle inmediatamente la razón, Jae-ha sonrió traviesamente. Aquí estaba la oportunidad que el dragón verde había estado esperando.

El dragón amarillo pareció averiguar sus intenciones porque le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: “¡No te atreverás!” Pero Jae-ha se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa y encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento, Zeno-kun, pero nuestra madre merece saber la verdad.

—¡Ryokuryuu! —exclamó el rubio con un claro tono de reproche.

—¡No soy vuestra madre! —exclamó Yun por su parte, pero miró al dragón verde prestándole toda su atención, instándole a que hablara.

—La verdad es que Zeno-kun se ha cortado su propia mano —comenzó a enumerar alzando uno por uno los dedos de su mano como si estuviera llevando la cuenta para no olvidarse de nada—. Ha recibido un montón de flechazos, incluso en el cráneo. También se ha estampado de bruces contra un árbol perdiendo varios dientes, para después derribar varios más mientras corría como un loco. Ah, sí, y además acaba de admitir que también ha sufrido varios infartos.

—¡Lo de los infartos fue culpa de Ryokuryuu! —le echó en cara Zeno señalándole acusadoramente con un mohín de molestia.

—Entonces reconoces haber hecho todo lo que Jae-ha ha dicho, ¿no? —preguntó Yun con tono sombrío y Zeno se estremeció visiblemente, dándose cuenta ahora de su error, mientras que Jae-ha sonreía satisfecho.

—Muchacho, espera… —comenzó a hablar el rubio con un gesto apaciguador, en un último intento por defenderse, pero fue inútil porque el chico genio le hizo callar agarrándole rudamente de la parte superior de su cabeza, tirando de sus mechones dorados—. ¡Duele! —se quejó el rubio ruidosamente.

—¡No quiero oír más de tus escusas! ¡¿Qué te dije de hacer más de tus locuras idiota?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! —comenzó a reprenderle Yun a voz en grito revolviendo bruscamente los cabellos del rubio a la vez que hacia fuerza para empujar su cabeza hacia abajo.

Jae-ha se rió para sus adentros y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de eso Zeno consiguió alzar la cabeza lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada fulminante al dragón verde, reprochándole claramente por su traición y prometiendo venganza.

Sin embargo Jae-ha se limitó a hacer un despreocupado gesto de despedida con la mano, retándole claramente a que lo intentara, para luego marcharse tranquilamente. Pero durante un rato aún pudo oír los regaños que gritaba Yun y los fuertes quejidos de dolor y protestas del dragón amarillo.

—¡Ay! ¡Es suficiente muchacho! ¡Vas a dejar a Zeno calvo!

—¡No me llames muchacho! ¡Además, no te vayas a quejar por esto después de todo lo que tú has hecho! ¡Aunque eso no es nada para lo que te espera! ¡Me asegurare personalmente de que solo comas vegetales durante meses!

—¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! ¡Zeno necesita carne! ¡Zeno morirá!

—¡No morirás! ¡Y te he dicho que no me llames muchacho! —Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un quejido de dolor del rubio—. ¡Qué molestia!

Jae-ha soltó una última risita divertida, sabiendo que en realidad Yun levantaría todos los castigos de Zeno en menos de una semana. Pero aún así, la venganza era dulce.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin terminado! Al principio tenía pensado que este fanfic fuera un oneshot, ¿os lo podéis creer? Pero según lo iba escribiendo iban ocurriéndoseme más y más y más cosas, hasta que ha terminado convertido en esto. Seis capítulos en total. Este fanfic simplemente seguía haciéndose más y más largo, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
